Trixie!
by JenAxPep-Jenssy Alexandra
Summary: El día comienza de la mejor manera posible pero un cambio en el camino crea un problema que puede cambiar el destino de todo Bajoterra, capturan a Trixie y la única forma de salvarla es que Eli trabaje para Blakk, que hará nuestro héroe ahora?
1. Una Propuesta

Me ha llegado mucho la inspiración en este día, así que la aproveche para inventar un nuevo Fic, espero que le guste, sin más que decir:

**Capitulo 1: Una Propuesta**

Todos los integrantes de la banda de Shane se encuentran dispersos en Bajoterra, Pronto se fue a visitar a su familia, Kord se encuentra con Grendell en el campo de babosaboll, e Eli y Trixie...bueno esa es otra historia, que es justamente la que vamos a contar, todo empezó esa misma mañana:

_Ese mismo día mas temprano…_

-Chicos ya están listos para irnos?, comento Eli

-Claro Eli, a donde vamos!

-No lo sé Trix a donde te gustaría ir a ti?

-Bueno...ahm...

_En ese momento entran Kord y Pronto a la habitación_

-De qué hablan chicos?

-De, a que lugar iremos hoy?

-Querrás decir a qué lugar iras con Trixie?, Kord miro a Eli muy maliciosamente

-A qué te refieres Kord? dijo Eli con mucho nerviosismo, Trixie en ese momento había ido a su habitación, así que Kord aprovecho para ponerlo nervioso.

-Me refiero a donde la llevaras...ya sabes...en su cita

-Cita? Eli comenzaba a ponerse incomodo y muy nervioso

-Ja ja ja, rio Kord

-De que te ríes Kord? pregunto Trixie

-De nada solo venía para avisarles que Pronto y yo no los acompañaremos, así que podrán tener su tiempo a solas...como parejita de novios

-Kord!, se quejo Eli enojado el cual se tapo la boca rápidamente en el mismo momento

-Novios?, que pasa aquí? dijo Trixie mirándolos a ambos con intriga

-Nada, solo bromeaba, aunque...

-Kord! dijo nuevamente Eli

-Ja ja ja, adiós chicos

Cuando se retiraron, Trixie aprovecho para interrogar a Eli por las palabras ya mencionadas por Kord.

-A qué se refería Kord cuando dijo "novios"? señalo Trixie con comillas en el aire.

-No tengo la menor idea Trix, pero...ahm...antes de que llegaran ibas a decirme donde querías ir, y estoy esperando tu respuesta. Eli quería que Trixie no se enterara de sus extrañas pláticas con Kord, que a veces ni el mismo entendía.

-Pues...quería que fuéramos a ver una película juntos, tú y yo solos...Trixie se percató rápidamente de lo que dijo y por esa misma acción un pequeño rubor se formó en sus mejillas.

-Bueno...y que película quieres que veamos?

-Cualquiera esta bien mientras sea de Max Jackson

-Si...yo opino lo mismo pero antes quieres que tengamos un picnic en la caverna objetivo?

-Claro me encantaría! Dijo la muchacha con emoción

Eli vio como Trixie se alejaba mientras se dirigía nuevamente a su habitación, con una enorme sonrisa de enamorado en su rostro, se dirigió a la cocina para arreglar la cesta de picnic, después de todo tal vez si tendrían su tiempo a solas.

_En el camino con los dos Tortolitos:_

Para ir hacia la caverna objetivo, tenían que pasar por Pizza Rebote, en donde trabaja su viejo amigo Mario Bravado, por lo que decidieron pasar a saludarlo.

-Hola Mario, que cuentas? Saludo Eli

-Pues nada y...qué tal Stunks?

-Muy bien, ya hemos practicado, muchos trucos nuevos

-Ah sí?

-Sip

-Entonces deberías mostrármelos

-Claro por mí no hay problema, presumió Eli

Salieron todos a un campo abierto, Mario tiró primero y junto con Eli dieron por inicio una competencia, y Trixie por supuesto no perdía detalle filmando con su cámara.

La babosa de Mario rebotó en varios techos cercanos del lugar regresó, y nuevamente rebotó en unos hongos jóvenes pasando por una planta florar cortando una de ellas, y como siempre nuestro Mario tiene un poco del estilo de ser presumido, cuando iba pasando una chica se aproximo rápidamente a ella apartándose un poco de la pelirroja y el peli azul, dejándolos a ambos solos, Eli intentó hacer el truco de Mario pero su babosa Stunks tubo una variación en su trayecto dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia donde Trixie la cual corrió en cierta dirección para esquivarla pero ella no se dio cuenta que se dirigía hacia donde Eli, chocó con él y el impacto los hizo caer a ambos al suelo uno sobre otro, Trixie sobre Eli, y aún después de darse cuenta en la posición que estaban ninguno optó por la decisión de cambiarla, solo rieron por el suceso, en ese momento apareció Mario.

-Chicos no les quiero interrumpir su momento romántico pero...ya tengo que regresar al trabajo, ambos se levantaron al mismo tiempo un tanto sonrojados y

Trixie intervino:

-A qué te refieres con "momento romántico"? haciendo énfasis en las palabras momento romántico.

-Oh vamos! Esto debe ser una broma, todos en Bajoterra ya saben de su situación sentimental.

-Situación sentimental? Pregunto Eli lleno de confusión, frunciendo el seño, la respuesta de Mario solo fue la misma acción

-Ehmmm...Eli podemos hablar de algo a solas?

-Claro Mario, Mario se despidió en ese momento de Trixie y luego ambos se alejaron de la misma.

-Como es eso de que no sabes lo que "situación sentimental" significa?

-Se lo que significa, lo que no se es por que lo usaste para dirigirte a Trixie y a mí

-O sea que ella no es tu novia, dijo Mario

-Nop

-Pero si te gusta

-Si...es decir...no, claro que no, porque dices eso, basta de interrogarme!

Eli podría ser el mejor lanzador de todo Bajoterra, pero cuando se trata de mentir ocupa el último lugar y Mario era uno de los que notaba esa gran diferencia.

-Claaaaaaaaaroooo como digas, dijo Mario con el mayor tono de sarcasmo en su voz

Eli en lugar de responder solo se sonrojó al máximo, haciendo que Mario riera a carcajadas. Eli solo regresó con Trixie.

-Qué paso, porque Mario se fue riéndose?

-No es nada por lo que debas alterarte Trix, no te preocupes

-Ya basta Eli!, Trixie le respondió llena de enojo

-Qué sucede Trix?

-Estas ocultándome algo y no me gusta que me guardes secretos

-No es nada Trix

-No me llames Trix no te daré ese derecho hasta que no me digas la verdad

-Esa es la verdad Trix...xie

-Si como no, Kord y Mario solamente hablaron contigo a solas porque ellos querían, Trixie miro a Eli con esa carita de enserio?

-No es nada, solo que...

-Solo que, qué?

-Solo que...es que Kord y Mario me molestan con lo de que tú y yo somos novios, dijo Eli a toda velocidad pero aún así Trixie comprendió sus palabras, y no sabía como reaccionar, su mente no pensaba en nada, así que su cuerpo tubo que actuar por su cuenta, un suave rubor comenzó a formarse en sus mejillas, al igual que en las de Eli, hubo una pequeña pausa incomoda entre ambos, y no pudieron superarla, así que mejor continuaron su camino en silencio, que rápidamente fue interrumpido por el sonido de unas lanzadoras disparándose.

-Qué es ese ruido? Preguntó Trixie

-Creo que son hombres de Blakk, respondió Eli

-Pues tendremos que averiguarlo

Ambos aceleraron sus mecas, y se dirigieron rápidamente al lugar, y la respuesta de Eli era la justa, si eran hombres de Blakk y estaban siendo dirigidos por Diablos Nachos.

-Ja ja ja, miren a quien tenemos aquí al famoso Eli Shane, acompañado de su noviecita

Las palabras del rufián hicieron que Eli se sonrojara y enojara al mismo tiempo, al igual que Trixie, ambos se preguntaban porque todo el mundo los trataba de enamorados (ustedes por qué creen que sea?)

-En primer lugar Trixie no es mi novia, en segundo qué estan haciendo aquí?

-Solo un trabajo del Dr. Blakk y si colaboras puedo terminar otro, una sonrisa muy maliciosa se formó en el rostro de Diablos Nachos a lo que Eli y Trixie les pareció muy terrorifico.

-Pues creo que esta vez no estamos de acuerdo, a decir verdad nunca lo hemos estado, fue la respuesta de Eli, despues de eso la pelirroja y el peli azul tomaron sus lanzadoras e iniciaron el combate.

Estaban rodeados en todas direcciones por hombres de Blakk, ellos se colocaron espalda con espalda disparando babosa tras babosa, primero Trixie lanzo una babosa granada con la cual venció a cuatro matones de Blakk, rápidamente Eli lanzo una demoledora, que arrasó con otro grupo de maleantes, cuando acabaron con todos los ayudantes del Dr. Blakk, fueron sorprendidos por Diablos Nachos el cual les lanzo una babosa Trilladora malvada, se separaron inmediatamente de su posición, soltando desmesuradamente un grito de terror.

-Eso es todo lo que tienes, porque yo esperaba algo más de ti

-Créeme Eli Shane tengo mucho mas, rápidamente Diablos Nachos disparo una infinidad de babosas, que provocaron efectos temporales en el campo de batalla, es decir, se formo una gran nube de polvo mezclada con hundimientos y explosiones causada por las babosas granada, por lo que la vista se hacia mas difícil a cada segundo.

-Solo eso? El Shane quería hacer enojar grandemente a Diablos Nachos, y al parecer le daba un buen resultado

-Oh!, si tomas en cuenta a tu novia pues si, en el momento que Eli estaba fastidiando a Diablos Nachos, el mismo aprovecho para tomar a Trixie entre el polvo y los escombros, la tenia sujetada fuertemente por el cuello levantándola a poca altura, apuntándole con una lanzadora cargada con una babosa trilladora malvada.

-Que es lo que quieres? Pregunto Eli bajando su arma

-Nada ya obtuve lo que quise, en realidad todo eso había sido un engaño la o el que Diablos Nachos tenia sujetado era Twist, Trixie estaba prácticamente encarcelada y encadenada a uno de los vagones visibles del Metrobabosa del Dr. Blakk, completamente inconsciente, Twist inmediatamente se convirtió desatando el engaño.

-Que sucede…Eli?, pregunto Trixie en un tono bajo que expresaba dolor y sufrimiento e Eli pudo escuchar como caían sus cadenas

-Trix?...que, que esta pasando? Dijo el Shane dirigiendo su vista a los maleantes

-Solamente caíste en uno de mis pequeños trucos Eli, dijo Twist con un tono de voz lleno de maldad y malicia.

Sin saber en que momento Diablos Nachos se coloco detrás de Eli tapándole la boca con un paño, el fuerte olor del mismo hizo que nuestro héroe cayera desfallecido en el suelo. Twist se retiro junto con Diablos Nachos llevándose a Trixie con ellos, Trixie en aquel momento se encontraba demasiado débil para poder atacarlos , la razón era que uno de los grandes trozos de rocas cayeron sobre ella, de vez en cuando se escuchaba un gemido de dolor pero en un tono que no resaltaba en la acústica del vehículo.

Dos horas después nuestro héroe despertó, aun no se encontraba en estado de pelea, un poco mareado y adolorido, pero aun así pudo recordar lo sucedido, y su primera palabra al estar de pie fue:

-Trix!

-Trix donde estas, Trixie…Burpy? Que estas haciendo allí? Le dijo a la pequeña babosa levantándola del suelo. La misma comenzó a chillarle y a señalar hacia una dirección específica, el Shane confiaba en el instinto de su babosa, por lo que decidió seguirla.

-Que sucede amiguito?

Lo dirigió hacia una caverna, dentro de ella se encontraba una nota la cual decía:

_Mí querido Eli Shane:_

_Hoy has tenido un encuentro con unos de mis hombres, y si estas leyendo esto es que mi plan ha tenido éxito, pero…seguramente te preguntaras cual es mi plan._

_Por lo mismo te propongo un trato, puedes volver a tener entre tus manos a tu querida novia, es decir, Beatrice Sting, o mejor conocida como "Trixie Sting", solo si me das algo a cambio, y si mi cerebro no me falla y nunca lo hace, la interrogante de cual es mi petición a nacido en tu cabeza, pues te la diré necesito que trabajes para mi como mi mano derecha, imagínalo Eli Shane juntos convertiremos a todas las babosas de Bajoterra en malvadas, y controlar completamente a todos sus habitantes tendrías todo a tus pies._

_Pero como eres un Shane, seguramente te negaras a mi trato, pero la consecuencia de si lo haces es la muerte de tu amada, y créeme Eli Shane yo nunca juego, y nunca suelo dejar cabos sueltos._

_Espero tu respuesta, pero esta debe ser dada dentro de 24 horas, o de lo contrario uno de los integrantes de tu Banda fallecerá, así que tú decides._

_Te espero en la caverna Objetivo, si aceptas, te advertiré algo, no podrás tener ningún contacto con tu Banda ni con la chica, pero como estoy de buen corazón te dejare despedirte de ella y de tus amigos, haremos como si nada ha pasado, diremos que tu la salvaste y final feliz, y por la noche tu saldrás de tu refugio, sin nadie, Morris estará esperándote, y vendrás a mi establecimiento._

_Esperare tu repuesta, un gratundo saludo:_

_~Dr. Blakk~_

Después de leer estas palabras Eli quedo grandemente impactado, se encontraba entre la espada y la pared, si no acepaba matarían al amor de su vida, pero si aceptaba trabajaría para el mal y nunca más vería a sus amigos, no sabia que hacer, tenia la mente totalmente revuelta, por lo que para pensar en la decisión correcta, se sentó al par de un árbol arre costándose en el mismo, su babosa simplemente lo miraba con tristeza, la misma solo se coloco sobre su pecho, soltando un suave gemido, el peli azul por otro lado comenzó a pensar.

Como es posible que haya pasado todo esto, el día iba tan bien, y de repente todo se vino a bajo, recuerdo cuando la vi por primera vez, sentí algo que jamás había experimentado en mi vida, una mezcla de nervios, pena, felicidad, alegría y un poco de vergüenza, es tan hermosa, dulce, cariñosa, bella, inteligente, atractiva, lista, amable, atenta…para mi, es perfecta, si tiene defectos pues no los reconozco, los miro como grandes habilidades que la hacen que sea única, siempre ha estado junto a mi en las buenas y en las malas, apoyándome y reconfortando mis sentidos, creo que si no fuera por ella yo hubiera muerto de locura hace meses, llevar tanta responsabilidad implica demasiado razonamiento, y además solo tengo 16 años que es prácticamente nada para tener tanta responsabilidad y tomar tantos riesgos.

Al inicio simplemente fue una atracción, nada del otro mundo pues soy un chico y ella una chica, pero cuando la fui conociendo mas de cerca, esa simple atracción comenzó a crecer, y ella me empezó a gustar, y a quien no, ella es la mejor entre todas las chicas del universo, pero volviendo a mi razonamiento, creo que cuando la empecé a querer mas que como a una amiga, fue cuando tenia seis meses de conocerla, pues la veía de otra manera ya no como parte de mis amigos si no como parte fundamental de mi vida, era como una adicción pasar tiempo con ella verla y escucharla hablar, no había día en que no conversáramos y en cada palabra que la oía pronunciar me daba cuenta de que era lo que me atraía de ella, solo su forma de ver el mundo completamente diferente a la de todas las personas que conozco, nada se le compara ella es especial, tiene algo diferente que creo que solo yo puedo notar.

Tal vez seré muy joven para hablar del amor verdadero, pero es lo que siento, y en verdad se dice que para el amor no hay edades y ahora comprendo porque, muchas de las personas lo utilizan para cosas vagas e indebidas, como por ejemplo una chica de 17 con un hombre de 34 que es eso, nada que ver con el significado, según lo que pienso para mi es que no importa si eres muy joven y aun inmaduro, pero si se puede amar, ya que el amor no es un acto, es un sentimiento, es algo inexplicable, algo que no pertenece a este planeta y…que pocas personas llegan a sentir por alguien, muchas veces es interés otras obsesión pero lo que siento si es amor y por ella daría todo lo que tengo y lo que soy, dejaría de existir porque ella viva.

Pero…por otro lado, tengo que recordar mi promesa y es la de proteger a Bajoterra de toda la maldad existente, de no dejar que el mal irrumpa la felicidad, proteger al pobre y al necesitado, defender a los inocentes, acabar con los maleantes, y mantener en alto el honor de ser un Shane, es lo que le he prometido a todos en Bajoterra, y también se lo prometí a mi padre y…a mi mismo, por momentos quisiera dejar de existir, y uno de esos momentos es ahora, me encuentro entre la espada y la pared científicamente hablando, no se que decidir ambas cosas son importantes para mi y bueno en esta ocasión no podre lograr ambas cosas, como siempre lo he hecho, la oferta de Blakk no es nada compatible, y además como responderán las demás personas, Kord y Pronto y lo mas importante Trixie…

Pero, tengo que convertirme en un hombre, aunque aun solo sea un simple chico, y tomar una decisión, desearía que mi padre o mi madre estuvieran aquí…pero con la muerte y el amor no puedo competir, me ganan por millones de puntos a favor, intentar rescatar a Trixie es una opción, pero conociendo a Blakk debe tener millones de guardias por todos lados y con solo tres integrantes en la banda no podríamos vencerlo además ya conoce mi mas grande debilidad, quien diría que el amor te puede traer tantos problemas?

-Ahora, hay que levantarse y decidir, lo malo es que será demasiado difícil

Nuestro Shane se levanto del suelo y regreso al lugar donde se produjo el duelo, cuando vio la meca bestia de Trixie tenia unas enormes ganas de arrancarse el corazón, pero solo le activo el piloto automático y se subió a Lucky, pensando en que les iba a decir a Pronto y Kord.

_En algún remoto lugar de Bajoterra…_

-Bien, cumpliste con tu parte del plan, le dijo el Dr. Blakk a Twist

-Porque no lo ve usted mismo, le dijo el rubio mostrándole un iPod con la imagen de video de Trixie atrapada en una celda

-Excelente, ahora te aseguraste de que el Shane recibiera mi carta?

-Si señor, dijo el chico con una voz mas seria

-De acuerdo, ahora solo falta esperar la respuesta, ah, y Twist has me un favor trae a la chica a la celda mas cercana a mi oficina tengo que hablar con ella de un asunto.

-Muy bien, en seguida Dr. Blakk, dijo el rubio después de retirarse

_En un pasillo de las instalaciones de Blakk…_

Ahora si estoy confundido el Dr. Blakk se a caracterizado por hacer cosas mas crueles y duras, pero ahora…chantajear a Eli con sus sentimientos hacia una chica, eso es muy bajo, pero bueno ordenes son ordenes, pero no me imagino lo que pasara si el tonto de Eli acepta, tenerlo aquí trabajando en el mismo lugar que yo, será un muy duro castigo, espero que nos se convierta en el favorito de Blakk, porque no sabe lo que se espera.

Rápidamente el rubio fue a la celda de nuestra querida pelirroja, la cual acababa de despertar, lo bueno es que esta vez no traía cadenas, solo un aparato en su pierna de poco peso que servía para identificar su ubicación.

-Levántate! Le grito el rubio

-No es necesario que grites Twist, con tu gran bocota cualquiera podría escucharte! Grito furiosa la documentalista.

-Cállate prisionera!

-Esta "prisionera" tiene un nombre idiota!

-Silencio! Intervino el Dr. Blakk, Trixie y Twist solo lo miraron fijamente

-Twist, esa no es forma de tratar a nuestra invitada, discúlpate

-Que? Jamás are eso, dijo el rubio con un tono agudo, el Dr. Blakk miro al chico muy seriamente, lo cual le dio a entender que no estaba jugando

-Lo siento, dijo entre dientes

-Así esta mejor, ahora…Trixie quieres acompañarme

-Y cual es la otra opción? Dijo la chica en tono de broma y abundante sarcasmo, aunque estuviera en los establecimientos de Blakk, Trixie siempre conservaba su carácter

-Solo tienes una y será por las buenas o por las malas

-Creo que es mejor por las malas

-Muy bien, adelante, el Dr. Blakk llamo a dos guardias los cuales levantaron a Trixie y le colocaron una cadena en el cuello, ya estando en la oficina de Blakk…

-Ahora, te preguntaras que estas haciendo aquí

-Pues si, pero algo me dice que no es nada bueno

-Y tienes toda la razón, solo diré que si alguien no acepta mi trato tu puedes morir

-Que?, de que trato estas hablando?, donde esta Eli?, las simples palabras de Blakk lo primero que hicieron pensar a Trixie fue en Eli

Blakk solo rio complacida y suavemente, su mente despreciable y su corazón oscuro lo único que anhelaban oír eran las palabras de alguien sufriendo, por lo que Trixie era un buen blanco en el cual apuntar.

-Tranquila, sabrás lo que ocurrirá dentro de 20 horas, Trixie solo le frunció el seño muy extrañada, y sin mediar palabra los guardias se la llevaron a una celda completamente oscura, la única luz que podía observar era la que atravesaba las ranuras de la puerta.

Solo miro en todas direcciones y se acurruco en una de las cuatro esquinas, abrazándose las piernas y comenzando a llorar, se encontraba sola sin Eli, sin sus babosas y ningún otro ser viviente, en su mente se formaban millones de interrogantes, pero las que más abundaban eran las de Eli, en donde estará? Que esta pasando?, de ella salió un susurro que decía:

-Eli donde estas? Por favor ayúdame, te extraño

_En el refugio de los Shane…_

-Como les diré a Kord y a Pronto que Trixie fue capturada por Blakk? Pregunto Eli a su pequeña babosa, la cual solo se encogió de hombros sin saber que decir.

-Bueno…creo que llego la hora de la verdad, dijo Eli empujando la puerta principal del refugio.

-Hey! Que tal amigo, como te fue con Trixie? Dijo Kord con emoción e interés

-Si…que paso? Se fueron en la mañana y ya es de noche que tanto estuvieron haciendo? Pregunto Pronto con intriga, que después se volvió un océano entero de dudas al ver que Eli no contestaba nada y estaba muy triste.

-Amigo…? Te encuentras bien? Donde esta Trixie?

-T-Trixie fue capturada por Blakk, dijo en un tono muy suave, que aun así fue escuchado por el ingeniero y el rastreador, los ojos de los mismos se abrieron desmesuradamente al escuchar esas cinco palabras

-Como? Dijeron al unísono

-Como pude dejar que esto pasara, todo es mi culpa, dijo Eli con gran pesar

Kord y Pronto notaron que el Shane se sentía demasiado culpable y deprimido como para responder sus preguntas así que mejor decidieron consolarlo

-Eli no te preocupes todo estará bien, dijo Kord poniendo una de sus enormes manos azules sobre su hombro.

-Es que no lo entiendes Kord, le dijo Eli

-Nadie lo entiende, ni podría entenderlo…

-A que te refieres? Intervino Pronto

-Solo les diré, que mañana cuando valla a rescatarla iré solo, cuando Eli noto que iban a protestar dijo: -Sin excusas, solo hagan lo que les digo y todo saldrá bien

Después de pronunciar estas palabras Eli se retiro a su habitación, necesitaba descansar, mañana seria un día muy difícil.

Kord y Pronto hicieron lo mismo, si Eli quería hacer algo sin ayuda, pues era mejor no preguntar.

_Al día siguiente en las instalaciones de Blakk…_

Bueno es un nuevo día, y creo que será el mejor de todos, pensó Blakk después de terminar su desayuno, en ese momento entro Twist en su oficina.

-Buenos días Señor, hay algo en que lo pueda ayudar?

-Twist…muchacho, a que viene tanta amabilidad?

-A nada señor, solo quería saber si necesitaba algo

-Bueno a decir verdad, si hay algo

-Y que es?

-Necesito que me acompañes al "intercambio" de la chica, y me consigas 100 hombres para hoy en la tarde a las 3:00 p.m.

-Si señor, algo mas?

-No, y Twist…gracias

_Dentro de los pensamientos de Twist…_

Eso fue muy extraño, se me escapo decir buenos días y el Dr. Blakk no me dijo nada y por otro lado me agradeció, por preguntarle si necesitaba algo, seguramente debe estar feliz por lo que pueda pasar con el idiota de Eli, esperen el Dr. Blakk feliz?

Noooo…solamente debe estar nervioso o algo por el estilo, bueno…ahora volviendo al trabajo. De donde voy a sacar 100 hombres?

Tengo mucho que hacer, investigar y buscar, así que manos a la obra!

_En una celda de algún lugar de las instalaciones de Blakk…_

Que será lo que va ha pasar hoy?, me siento perdida, preocupada, vacía y triste, aunque no se nada de lo que pase hoy estoy segura de que todo estará bien y nuestras vidas volverán a ser las mismas, y nada cambiara.

Después de unas horas la puerta de la celda se abrió fuertemente sobresaltando a Trixie, era Diablos Nachos el que provoco el susto, tomo a Trixie por la cadena de cobre que sujetaba su cuello, ella grito y callo al suelo.

-Levántate, ya es la hora

-La hora para que? Pregunto Trixie llena de miedo

-Muy pronto lo sabrás, le dijo el Dr. Blakk con una sonrisa malvada en su rostro, al igual que en el de Twist que se encontraba detrás de el.

_En el refugio de los Shane…_

-Bueno, ahora es el día Burpy, tengo que elegir entre el amor de mi vida o proteger a Bajoterra, le dijo Eli a su babosa, esta solo le miro llena de tristeza y pena

-Amigo, si quieres podemos ayudarte? Le dijo Kord a Eli al ver que iba a salir

-Gracias Kord, pero como ya les dije anoche, esto lo tengo que hacer solo, y…un favor no me sigan…si?

-Si amigo…suerte

-Gracias la necesitare

Eli arranco su meca y se dirigió a la Caverna Objetivo a toda velocidad, el pobre Burpy iba colgando del hombro del Shane por la velocidad excesiva pero este callo en unos de los tubos cuando freno.

-Muy bien Eli Shane, veo que has asistido y has sido muy puntual, y…cual es tu respuesta

-Primero quiero ver a Trixie, exigió el lanzador

-Como tu digas, el Dr. Blakk les hizo una señal a unos guardias para que sacaran a Trixie, la desencadenaron, pero no le quitaron el aparato rastreador, esta lo primero que hizo al ver Eli fue gritar su nombre , iba correr para abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas pero fue detenida por Diablos Machos el la tomo por su antebrazo.

-Trix! Dijo Eli lleno de emoción

-Suéltame! Grito Trixie

-Suéltala ya! Grito Eli

-Eso dependerá de tu respuesta Eli, el Dr. Blakk ordeno que se llevaran a Trixie al mismo lugar en que estaba…ahora que eliges?

-Yo…

_**Continuara…**_

O.O, así quedo mi cara al ver que escribí 4,398 palabras pero solo del Fic, o sea 12 paginas Wooouu, saben que hora es son las 12:54 a.m. de la madrugada del día Domingo, es que no tenia nada de sueño y entonces decidi escribirlo pero lo subí hasta ahora, porque tengo muchas tareas y poco tiempo libre :(

Espero que les haya gustado, y les pido que me den tiempo para actualizar porque durante todo este mes tengo exámenes, y ademas tengo que actualizar otras dos historias y no creo que pueda con tanto al mismo tiempo.

Besos desde Honduras!


	2. Te Amo

Antes un pequeño aviso, durante este mes voy a estar atareada así que me costara actualizar, espero que comprendan, sin más que decir, el segundo capitulo:

_**Anteriormente…**_

_-Eli!_

_-Trix! _

_-Suéltame! _

_-Suéltala ya! _

_-Eso dependerá de tu respuesta Eli…ahora que eliges?_

_-Yo…_

**Capitulo 2: Te Amo**

-Yo…yo, trabajare para usted Blakk… Eli bajo mucho la mirada, no podía creer lo que estaba diciendo.

Blakk rio complacidamente, mientras que Twist, se quería matar, como seria trabajar con el mas grande de sus enemigos, lo que no sabia es que Blakk tenia otros planes para hacer sufrir al máximo a nuestro lanzador favorito y que el estaría involucrado.

-Mírate Eli Shane, derrotado, acabado, vencido, todo porque, por los estúpidos sentimientos, y que es lo que dejan, nada solo daños que son irremediables

Aunque las palabras de Blakk sonaban horribles, en parte eran ciertas Eli no podía hacer nada, su debilidad era su corazón, y sus sentimientos, pero si dejan algo, dejan emociones que no pueden ser comparadas con nada en todo lo existente, solo que Blakk no podía reconocerlas, tal vez porque nunca las experimento.

-Te equivocas en tus palabras Blakk…

-Mi querido muchacho a que te refieres?

-A que los sentimientos, si te dejan algo, que nunca los has tenido Blakk?

-Ja, ja, ja, ja, rio de una forma grave y baja

-Eso no es algo de lo que suelo hablar, y que nunca hablo, tu ya conoces el plan, la chica ahora se encuentra inconsciente a causa de una composición que ingirió, por la noche cuando todos descansen tu sales, pero no puedes decirle a nadie de tu banda, comprendes?

-Si, pero no me agrada lo que escucho

-Pues mejor acostúmbrate por que así será siempre

-Solo deja de hablar, y nada mas…

-Jamás calles a tu jefe Eli, jamás porque el mal comportamiento, puede traerte malas consecuencias, solo es una advertencia, pero se puede convertir en una amenaza, así que cuidado si no quieres que le pase algo a tu novia

-Ya lo dije no es mi novia, solo mi amiga

-A si?

-Si…

-Y aun así estas arriesgando todo por ella?

-Ella es mi amiga, y la aprecio…pero, porque te digo esto si no interesa?

-Por que me das más ideas para hacer tu vida imposible, y me das a conocer cual es tu punto más débil

-Ahora, aquí esta tu "amiga", sabes que hacer, y cuidado con no cumplir, miles de cámaras te estarán observando…comprendes?

-Si…Trix!

Diablos Nachos llevaba a Trixie cargada con una de sus manos, con mucha crueldad la dejo en el suelo, Eli inmediatamente corrió a su dirección, la tomo entre sus brazos y la coloco en Lucky con mucha delicadeza, el chico comenzó a peinarle el cabello hacia un lado.

Blakk simplemente se quedo observándolos, con una mirada muy pensativa, se podía llegar a creer que estaba planeando su próximo ataque, pero lo que hacia era recordar un viejo romance que experimento hace varios años, por un momento llego a sentir lastima, pero la maldad es lo que predomina en Blakk, al igual que sus pensamientos oscuros.

-Vámonos no hay nada que ver aquí

-Como ordene Dr. Blakk

Todos los malhechores se retiraron, Eli estaba demasiado distraído como para notarlo, lo único que le importaba en ese preciso instante era que Trixie estuviera bien, lo malo es que ya no podría cuidarla por siempre...

Después de unos minutos de espera Trixie comenzó a despertar, al parecer estaba teniendo una pesadilla, por que se despertó gritando el nombre de Eli.

-Trix?...Trix!

-Eli!

No se encontraba muy bien pero quería abrazar a Eli así que bajo de Lucky y se lanzó a sus brazos, los cuales la recibieron con todas sus fuerzas.

-Eli...que, que fue lo que pasó?

-No importa, lo que importa es que estas bien

Eli no termino de pronunciar su frase cuando Trixie ya lo estaba abrazando nuevamente, por el simple hecho de que tenerlo cerca la hacia sentirse segura y protegida.

Trixie no pudo evitar empezar a llorar cuando recordaba lo sucedido, Eli no se imaginaba lo que paso, y no era el momento justo para preguntar, a el solo le bastaba que por el momento se encontrara bien.

-Tranquila Trix, ya no llores...le dijo después de secar con mucha delicadeza las lagrimas que ahora brotaban de sus ojos.

-No puedo evitarlo...te extrañe mucho...

-También lo hice, como crees que fue llegar al refugio y no verte a mi lado, no escuchar tu dulce voz, no admirar tu belleza, no tenerte junto a mí...

Eli sabia lo que estaba diciendo, lo que no sabia es que su mente olvido recordarle el abundante rubor que ahoravportaba en sus mejillas, Trixie también se sonrojó, y un pequeño silencio invadió el lugar.

Y Burpy al ver la situación quiso intervenir, para que no continuaran tan incomunicativos, comenzó a chillar y saltar, retozando de alegría, fue suficiente para que la pelirroja y el peli azul olvidaran las incomodidades.

-Creo que deberíamos regresar, sugirió Eli

-Si pero...

La documentalista se sorprendió al ver que Eli le extendía su mano para subir al mismo vehículo que él, se sonrojaron al ver a Burpy con una pequeña risita maliciosa y juguetona en su rostro, pero la chica tomo la mano de un muy colorido Eli y se afirmó en su cintura, Eli sintió como su agarre se hizo más fuerte cuando aceleró, Trixie por otro lado no dejaba de desviarle la mirada a un muy pícaro Burpy cuyas intenciones eran desconocidas. Al menos por el par de tortolitos...

Como ya fue mencionado antes, el lugar en que se encontrarían era la Caverna Objetivo, y de camino de regreso a Eli se le ocurrió la idea de pasar nuevamente donde Mario, porque tal vez Trixie podría tener hambre, y quería darle algo que fuera comestoble, no como la comida de Pronto, así que desvió su meca-bestia en dirección a la pizzería.

-Por qué te detienes? preguntó Trixie

-Pensé que podrías tener hambre, dijo el ojiazul después de bajarse de su vehículo.

-Pues...

La ojiverde no termino su oración ya que fue interrumpida por un enorme rugido de su estomago.

-Tomare eso como un si

Dijo el lanzador, ambos rieron, Eli iba a ayudarle a Trixie a bajar, por lo que se acerco a ella, sin notar que en cuanto lo hizo ella bajo, unos pocos centímetros eran los que se interponían entre sus rostros, ambos chicos se separaron sonrojados murmurándose disculpas, pero no se dieron cuenta que desde una ventana eran observados por Mario, el cual al ver este acto sucedido no dejaría de molestar a Eli.

-Bueno...vamos? dijo el ojiazul aún un poco avergonzado

-Claro, me muero de hambre

Eli abrió la puerta del lugar muy caballerosamente haciendo una reverencia para que Trixie pasara, esta solo le sonrió y avanzó.

-Bueno...que quieren ordenar para tomar par de enamorados? Mario los miro de una manera muy acosadora, que hizo que ambos se sonrojaran levemente.

-Un licuado de fresas con frutas tropicales con triple espuma, dijeron al unísono

-Individualmente? Mario sabia que si pero porque no molestarlos un rato?

-Si...dijo Trixie

-Claro...siguió Eli

-Muy bien, en un momento se los traigo

A Trixie aún le dolía el brazo por lo sucedido el día anterior, y aunque trataba de ocultar el dolor no podía, Eli lo notó rápidamente se acerco a ella y se arrodillo a un lado de su asiento.

-Trix, te encuentras bien?

-No mucho, me duele un poco, le dijo tocándose el brazo...Pero no te preocupes, en este momento no puedo estar más feliz...

Las ultimas palabras de Trixie hicieron que Eli se sintiera muy feliz, porque tal vez lo que quería decir indirectamente es que le gustaba estar con el, por lo que le regalo una sonrisa que fue correspondida con mucha ternura. Nuestro Mario nuevamente hizo de las suyas para sonrojar a la parejita feliz.

Después de comer ambos chicos se despidieron de Mario, el cual les hizo que su comida fuera una llena de sonrojos y momentos incomodos, cuando iban saliendo Trixie se resbaló, en el momento justo cuando iba a caer Eli se arrodillo y detubo su caida, sus rostros quedaron muy cerca, esta vez no hubieron sonrojos ni nada por el estilo, ambos jovenes se iban acercando lentamente, pero Trixie se retiro debido a las acusadoras miradas de Burpy las cuales la hacian sentir un poco incomoda, queria besarlo pero...

-Eli...ahm...yo...

-Lo siento...perdón... le dijo Eli ayudandole a ponerse de pie.

-Te encuentras bien? le pregunto el lanzador bajando la cabeza e inclinandola hacia un lado.

-Si, si estoy bien...lo siento...

-No, no hay problema...

Eli no sabia lo que había hecho Burpy, por lo que pensó que Trixie lo había rechasado se sentía horrible, y muy extraño, sentía algo atorado en la garganta, pero tambien penso en la posibilidad de que intentar besarla no era la mejor opción, pero si ella tambien sentía lo mismo no se ubiera negado a que él la besara, por el momento estaba muy confundido y no sabía que decirle, para su suerte en ese momento iban llegando Kord y Pronto donde ellos estaban.

-Trixie! dijo Kord lleno de emosión

-Hola Kord, me alegra verte

-A mi tambien, no fue lo mismo sin ti

-Quien les dijo que estabamos aquí?, preguntó Eli

-Fue Mario Bravado, oye crees que podamos hablar con el un rato?

-Claro chicos, ustedes hablen con él pero creo que yo regresare al refugio, dijo Eli despues de subirse a su meca-bestia

-Si creo que yo tambien me ire al refugio chicos, dijo Trixie

-Como quieran, por cierto Trixie te traje tu meca

-Gracias Kord, que la pasen bien...

-Paso algo entre ustedes dos? dijo Kord luego de mirar a Eli y Trixie

-No paso nada...dijo Eli despues de acelerar su meca y alejarse, rapidamente Trixie lo siguió dejando a un muy confudido Kord

_En algún remoto lugar de BajoTerra..._

-Sabía que Eli Shane cedería, su mayor debilidad es su corazón, dijo Blakk muy complacido

-Pero es necesario que trabaje para usted aquí?, preguntó Twist

-Ay Twist, se que Eli y tú tienen cierta...como decirlo, rivalidad, pero de eso ya no debes preocuparte, ahora ya esta a mi control y puedo hacer que el haga lo que yo quiera

-Muy bien, pero y?

-Y...tú me ayudaras a fastidiarle la vida, lo haremos sufrir de la mayor manera posible, quien diria que Trixie Sting me seria tan util...

-Pero, usted le prometió que ya no la lastimaría

-Yo no lo hare, lo hara el mismo

-Pero como?

-Ahí es donde tu me ayudas

-Sigo sin entender...

-Twist, Twist, Twist, es simple si el no la lastima levemente tú lo haras de la peor manera entiendes ahora?

-Si Dr. Blakk

-Por cierto que hora es?

-Son las 6:30 p.m. señor

-Bien, instalaste el rastreador como te dije?

-Si, pero ella no se dara cuenta...?

-Tal vez, pero solo lo nesecito hasta que nuestro nuevo "empleado" llegue

-Muy bien, pero para que lo necesita?

-Eso es algo que no te dire, por favor puedes retirarte?

-Si señor

Twist se retiró de la oficina del Dr. Blakk, el cual rapidamente activo el rastreador, Twist lo coloco dentro de su lanzadora, su función es proyectar una imagen de un radio de 360°, como si fuera una cámara pero esta tambien dice la ubicación exacta y la transmite a otro artefacto.

_En el refugio..._

-Eli? pregunto Trixie

-Si...?

-Podemos hablar de algo...?

-Claro, que sucede?

-No quise rechazarte...

-Pero...por que lo hiciste...?

-Es que...bueno...me intimido un poco la mirada de Burpy...

-De que hablas...?

-Cuando me iba acercando a ti...no evite ver a Burpy con una carita muy maliciosa y bueno...

-No te disculpes, yo lo comprendo

-A si?

-Si Burpy ya me lo ha hecho varias veces, le dijo mirando a la babosa la cual como respuesta le hizo un gesto de: Yo? a lo cual el lanzador respondio:

-Si tú Burpy, y no te hagas el descentendido

La babosa rio delatandose al mismo tiempo, por lo que ambos lanzadores tambien rieron, pero fueron interrupidos por el sonido de la puerta del refugio abriendose eran Pronto y Kord el cual se veia muy desanimado.

-Qué paso Kord, porque vinieron tan pronto? preguntó Eli

-Mario dijo que tendría una cita y no queno tenía mucho tiempo...

-Sera con la chica que vimos aquel día Eli? preguntó la ojiverde

-Creo que si...chicos voy a salir un momento a tomar aire fresco ya vuelvo...

Eli se retiro, no podía dejar de pensar en que era lo que le iba a decir a Trixie, por qué se había ido a trabajar para Blakk, y además...que haría para que BajoTerra estubiera a salvo si él no ayudaba a protegerla, ciertamente su banda lo haría pero, aún así tenia miedo de que les pasara algo malo...

Se sentó al pie de un árbol arrescostandose en el mismo, poniendo sus manos tras su cuello.

Eli sabia que no era una muy buena decisión, pero lo prometió, y el siempre cumple su palabra, así que no quedaba de otra...

-Eli? Preguntó Trixie al ver al chico tan deprimido

-Ah, hola Trix...

-Te encuentras bien? Le dijo sentándose a su lado

-Pues...no lo sé...

-A qué te refieres?

-No lo sé...

La pelirroja lo miro extrañada, pues el siempre era abierto con ella, le decía como se sentía, que era lo que sentía, porque se encontraba así, todo, y esta vez no, así que ciertamente había algo de lo que no se había enterado, pero no descansaría hasta saberlo.

-No se como explicártelo...

-Dilo de la manera que se te ocurra...

-Bueno...pues...es que no lo entenderías...

-Tratare...solo dime lo que te pasa, no me gusta verte así...

-No sé, como explicarlo...

-Explicar qué?

-El significado de dos simples palabras

-Y...cuales son...?

-Te burlarías...

-No lo hare...

La chica le tomo la mano, Eli solo sonrió, y sostuvo con fuerza su agarre, llevo la mano de Trixie hasta su pecho, y la colocó sobre su corazón.

-Lo sientes?, le preguntó a la pelirroja

-Si...pero? Trixie realmente hacia su mayor esfuerzo pero no comprendía

-Pero...últimamente ha estado latiendo por una persona...y es la que tengo a mi lado...y que nunca quiero que se aleje...

-Entonces...cuales son esas dos palabras...?

Trixie por dentro había entendido lo que Eli quería decirle, pero para estar más seguros.

-Son dos muy pequeñas, y juntas solo son cinco letras, lo que no entiendo, es que algo tan pequeño puede significar algo tan grande, esas dos palabras...significan todo lo que siento por alguien, a la que observo disimuladamente diariamente, sin saber si lo que siente es lo mismo o no, sin saber como tomaría si en este momento se las dijera, esas simples dos palabras...son una amplia combinación de emociones y sentimientos, nervios y alegría, vergüenza y felicidad, esas dos palabras...son un sentimiento que te hace sentir diferente cuando lo experimentas, que te hacer soñar con las cosas que en un futuro pueden suceder, que te hacen pensar y analizar que es lo que quieres y proponerte para hacerlo...esas dos palabras son las que he temido pronunciarle a alguien, son las que casi nadie se anima a decir, por que...son las palabras...que provienen del corazón...son las palabras que expresan la verdad...son las palabras que dicen lo que siento por ti...

-Pero...aún no lo comprendo?

Trixie se levanto, y se cruzo de brazos, Eli se puso de pie también, pero con la mirada algo baja, ya que era la primera vez que le diría a alguien lo sentía y nunca se imagino que sería tan difícil.

-Bueno...creo que tú ya las sabes...

-Pero no estoy muy segura...

-Si...ya lo sabes...le dijo riéndose

-Se muchas cosas, pero no como adivinar el pensamiento de otras personas...

-Bueno...yo...

El Shane se encontraba totalmente desconcertado, no sabia que decirle, bueno si lo sabia pero, no sabia como.

-Te amo Trix...

La documentalista aunque sabía las palabras, no sabía que su cuerpo y su mente no se pondrían de acuerdo, por lo que el color se le subió a las mejillas. Eli por otro lado no se podría sentir más extraño, estaba feliz, apenado, alegre, avergonzado, sonrojado, nervioso, preocupado, de todo.

-Bueno...yo...también te amo Eli...

Eli al oír esas palabras, se encontraba completamente feliz, alegre, emocionado, ansioso, pero más que todo seguro de que el amor de su vida si le correspondía, lo primero que hizo fue tratar de calmar sus ansias y luego ver que sucedía.

-A si...?

-Si...

Ella le levanto la mirada, el también lo hizo y rompiendo el pequeño espacio que existía entre cada uno se unieron en un gran, fuerte y cariñoso abrazo lleno de mimos y caricias. Eli la levanto con un giro en el aire.

-Ahora...solo falta una cosa...

-Y qué es...?

-Algo...que...no se como explicártelo...pero que tiene que ver con lo que te dije antes...

-Enserio vamos con eso de nuevo...?

-Solo si tú quieres...

-Creo que esta vez es mejor saltarse esa parte...

-Pues...estamos de acuerdo con eso...

Los dos chicos rieron, lentamente se fueron acercando uno con otro, cerrando sus ojos y dejando que el espacio se redujera a cada segundo, hasta que unieron ambos labios en un beso, el cual tenía enormes cantidades de pasión, romance, ternura y amplias combinaciones de dulzura y caricias, Trixie paso ambas manos por el cuello de Eli, mientras que Eli paso ambas manos rodeando la pequeña cintura de Trixie, los dos se encontraban en su propio mundo, Eli por un momento llego a pensar que estaba soñando, para el era como algo que aún no creyese que estuviera pasando, la chica de sus sueños ahora se encontraba en sus brazos, y si hablamos de Trixie bueno que se puede decir...ella ahora se encontraba con la persona que más quería en el mundo, con el chico al que siempre había amado pero que no había tenido las suficientes agallas para decírselo, con el chico que siempre la había apoyado y había confiado en ella, que se mantenía al tanto de su estado y que jamás dejaría que algo la dañase, estaba con su Príncipe Azul e Eli con su querida Princesa, el amor de su vida...pero como lo bueno no dura para siempre, tuvieron que irse separando lentamente.

A veces las leyes internas del organismo pueden arruinar los mejores momentos.

En la cara de Trixie no se reflejaba algo más que no fuera felicidad, y en la de Eli creo que pueden imaginárselo...pero si no es así, solo se puede decir que no se podía quitar la carita de enamorado y embobado que se traía.

-Te amo Trix, dijo Eli con toda seguridad, el miedo y el temor ya habían quedado en el pasado...

-Así que, Elias Shane, usted a afirmado que me ama?

Dijo Trixie en un estilo de broma y seriedad.

-Pues si, Señorita Beatrice Sting...

-Mmmm...Es que aún no me quedo muy en claro su explicación de el ultimo tema...

Eli sabia que esa solo era una excusa para que ambos volvieran a besarse, pero por supuesto él estaba completamente de acuerdo con ella, así que le seguiría el juego un poco más...

-Pues puedo darle otra demostración...

Dijo Eli con un tono muy caballeroso, ambos rieron, pero Eli aún no se podía sacar de la cabeza, los malos pensamientos que la perversa mente de Blakk producía en su cabeza, no podía soportar el gran peso que ahora posaba sobre sus hombros, no podía soportar tener al amor de su vida en sus brazos y luego perderla para siempre, pero prefería que Trixie viviera, aunque no podría acariciarla y mimarla, a que falleciera, Trixie noto rápidamente el repentino cambio de animo del Shane, aún no se soltaban uno con otro, Eli seguía rodeando la cintura de Trixie con sus manos, y ella tenía una de sus manos sobre su pecho y la otra acariciando su mejilla.

-Eli, cariño estas bien?

-Si...solo que...no quiero perderte...

-Pero...ahora me tienes aquí...y nunca me iré…

Trixie se acerco más a Eli, rodeando su cuello con ambas manos y dándole un beso en los labios, Eli se lo devolvió de la manera más apasionada que puedan imaginarse, era la combinación perfecta de caricias y mimos, como si ese fuese el ultimo beso que le daría, aunque este hecho podría convertirse en realidad, Trixie como respuesta lo sujeto más fuerte liberando un gran y profundo:

-Mmmmmmmmmm...

Eli sonreía por dentro al saber que a Trixie si le gustaba su "demostración", la acerco mucho más a él y aunque no lo crean triplico esa pasión, para Eli los labios de Trixie eran como experimentar la combinación perfecta de todo el bien existente, como probar el más rico de los manjares, como volver a nacer y sentirse libre de toda culpa y pena, de todo peso y desesperación.

Pero como ya es mencionada las leyes internas del organismo interrumpen lo que se quiere que no acabe, y esta vez no seria la excepción.

Nuevamente se separaron, ambos sonrojados, no sabían la razón, era muy extraño ya se habían besado hace unos instantes, y no había sucedido, creo que Eli exagero un poquito con la pasión, y Trixie con la cercanía y las caricias.

-Ahora ha comprendido mi explicación, Señorita Sting?

-Me ha quedado muy clara, pero una repetición no estaría nada mal...

-Bueno...por mí no hay problema...

Comenzaron de nuevo con su coqueteo romántico.

Desde la cocina se escucho un grito que provenía de Pronto, Eli y Trixie no querían separarse, pero los gritos de Pronto se hacían más fuertes a cada segundo, así que tuvieron que hacerse presentes, pero antes querían que ocurriera la "repetición" de la "demostración", pero fueron interrumpidos por un fuerte grito de Pronto, que sobresalto a los dos chicos así que mejor dejaron su "repaso" para después, el topoide había recibido una paliza por las babosas, aunque la tenía muy merecida...

El pobre estaba pegado al techo por obra de la red de una babosa arácnida, y además olía terrible, fue traicionado por su propia babosa Flatulorinca, tenia baba, humo y quemaduras leves, Joules y Burpy, también se habían molestado, lo que paso fue que Pronto les quito el control remoto y las bajo a cojinasos del sofá en que estaban.

Eli y Trixie venían tomados de la mano, en cuanto entraron soltaron su agarre, ya que Kord no pararía de interrogarlos, y lo que paso es algo que preferían mantener en secreto, era algo muy intimo y además se habían pasado tal vez un poco con los besos, mimos y caricias...y ya saben todo lo que paso, así que…

-Que te paso Pronto? Pregunto riéndose Eli

-Ja, ja, ja, si muy gracioso, ayúdame bajar de aquí! A Pronto eso no le hacia nada de gracia, pero no se podía decir lo mismo del resto de los lanzadores junto con su arsenal.

Después de un rato de luchas, gritos, risas, jalones, estiradas, y golpes, pudieron bajar a Pronto. Claro que no tubo un caluroso encuentro con el suelo, por lo que hizo que todos los lanzadores rieran a carcajadas, Pronto por otro lado se levantó y se dirigio a la cocina, nuestra parejita estaba demasiado distraida para notarlo, Kord se fue al garage para dejar solos al par de tortolitos, Eli rapidamente se acerco a Trixie.

-Hola Señorita Sting

-Hola Sr. Elias Shane, puedo ayudarlo?

Ambos jóvenes rieron, pues ese jueguito ya era un poco viejo, desde la cocina se oyó decir a Pronto:

-Ya esta la comida! Comeremos alacrán frito!

-Iugh! Dijeron todos

-Es en serio Pronto de donde saca esas recetas? Dijo la pelirroja

-No lo se, pero debería dejar de prepararlas…dijo Eli en un susurro

-Pero no se apresuren, Pronto en honor a Trixie preparo otro festín especial para todos

-Si! Dijeron con emoción todos, ya que era raro que Pronto cocinara algo que no fueran insectos

-Bueno entonces que esperamos! Dijo muy feliz Trixie

-A comer! Dijo Kord

Todos se sentaron en la mesa, e Eli muy caballerosamente saco una silla para que Trixie se sentara, Kord y Pronto quedaron atónitos ante este acto, pero le restaron importancia y comenzaron a comer, bueno Kord prácticamente a devorarse todo lo que estaba a su alcance, y Pronto se estaba comiendo a escondidas su famoso alacrán frito pues a el eso es lo que mas le gustaba, Trixie se maravillo de ver tanta comida, pero a la misma vez no había probado nada, no porque no tuviera hambre si no porque se sentía extraña, pero nuestro querido peli azul iba a intervenir.

-Que pasa Trix, por que no estas comiendo?

-No tengo mucha hambre…

Pero su estomago la delato cuando rugió, haciendo que Eli se preocupara mas por ella.

-Díselo a el entonces, le dijo Eli en broma señalando el estomago de la chica

-Bueno…no lo se…

-Ven yo te sirvo

Eli rápidamente tomo un plato y repartió pequeñas cantidades de cada bandeja de comida, y lo coloco enfrente de la ojiverde.

-Mmmm, creo que no se por donde empezar…

-Pues, por el inicio?

-Eliii, se quejo la chica, este solo le sonrió pícaramente

-Lo siento

-Tu que me recomiendes que pruebe primero?

-Pues…por que no mezclas una comida con otra?

-Pero cual con cual?

-Mira así

El chico tomo un tenedor y revolvió ciertas cosas, y luego tomo un poco y lo llevo al frente de la boca de Trixie.

-Ábrela

-Seguro que eso queda bien? Pregunto la pelirroja, pues aquello se veía asqueroso

-Si solo pruébalo y veras

-Esta bien

Trixie abrió su boca y la cerro junto con sus ojos con una cara de disgusto, la cual instantáneamente se volvió de complicidad, aquella rara combinación resulto ser muy deliciosa

-Y…te gusto?

-No lo se, me das un poco mas? Trixie coloco la cara de perrito haciendo reír al Shane, Kord y Pronto por otro lado seguían confundidos por tal comportamiento del par de lanzadores

-Muy bien, pero no era que no tenias hambre?

-No tenia, ahora si

-Que rápido cambiaste de parecer

-Bueno, tú me haces cambiar de parecer

-Oigan chicos, no quiero interrumpir, pero…paso algo entre ustedes dos que nosotros no sabemos…?

-Ahmm…tal vez…dijo Eli mirando de reojo a Trixie

-Si…tal vez…dijo Trixie sonriéndole al Shane

-Chiiicoos…dijo Kord mirando a los dos pícaramente

-Bueno…tal vez…paso algo hace un momento…dijo Trixie mirando a Eli y sonriéndole tímidamente, este le devolvió la sonrisa de la misma manera.

_En las instalaciones de Blakk…_

-Ya están listos para el ataque?

-Si señor, todo listo

-Este Shane se pasa de listo tenia que venir aquí hace dos horas, pero le advertí que su mal comportamiento tendría malas consecuencias así que…

-Bueno tal vez esta ocupado con su novia, señor?

-Que estas diciendo?

-Mírelo usted mismo

Twist le dio una tableta en la cual apareció el video del momento apasionado entre Eli y Trixie, para Twist eso era asqueroso ver como se besan un par de enamorados no era el mejor trabajo, pero para su desgracia ese era su trabajo, así que no quedaba de otra…

-Sera mejor que lo disfrute es el último que tendrá, bueno andando

-Si señor

Rápidamente una gran cantidad de hombres se dirigieron al refugio Shane seguidos por Diablos Nachos, Morris, Twist y el peor de todos el Dr. Blakk…

_En el refugio Shane…_

Todos terminaron de comer Trixie se sentó en el sofa más grande y encendio el televisor, Eli fue donde ella y se sentó a la par, y fingiendo estar cansado se estiro y paso uno de sus brazos detras de su espalda acercandola ligeramente hacia el, Trixie lo noto pero siguiendole el juego se arrecosto en su hombro abrazandolo por la cintura, Eli la acerco más a él y la rodeo con sus brazos, Kord y Pronto aunque trataron de sacarle la verdad al par de enamorados no pudieron, pero con ver como se trataban ya se sabia lo que había pasado entre esos dos, Kord se fue a su habitación, al igual que Pronto, el rastreador u el ingeniero dejaron que el par de tortolitos se quedaran a solas.

Después de mas o menos una hora de estar viendo una película Trixie se que do dormida en la posición ya mencionada, Eli aunque estaba feliz de tener a su chica entre sus brazos no podía dejar de pensar en lo que le prometió a Blakk, rápidamente recibió una llamada de esa mente perversa, por lo que después de un montón de intentos por soltar a Trixie sin despertarla salió hacia el patio del frente.

-Eli Shane recuerda el trato que acordamos y cúmplelo

-Que pasa si no lo hago?

-Creo podrás averiguarlo con solo inclinar tu vista hacia arriba

Eli quedo asombrado, un ejercito completo de hombres de Blakk estaba al frente, encabezado por los villanos ya mencionados.

-Comprendes ahora?

-Aunque no quiera hacerlo si…

De repente sale Trixie del refugio asustando grandemente a Eli

-Eli…eres tu…?

-Ehmm…si cariño…

-Que haces aquí? Esos son hombres de Blakk? Que pasa?

_**Continuara…**_

Y…que les parece, que le dirá Eli a Trixie?

A los que tienen cuenta les deje un PM, y a los que no les agradezco mucho sus comentarios eso me inspira a seguir, espero que les halla gustado, nos veremos en el próximo capitulo.

Besos desde Honduras!


	3. Ilusiones Poderosas

_**Anteriormente…**_

_Eli quedo asombrado, un ejercito completo de hombres de Blakk estaba al frente, encabezado por los villanos ya mencionados._

_-Comprendes ahora?_

_-Aunque no quiera hacerlo si…_

_De repente sale Trixie del refugio asustando grandemente a Eli_

_-Eli…eres tu…?_

_-Ehmm…si cariño…_

_-Que haces aquí? Esos son hombres de Blakk? Que pasa?_

**Capitulo 3: Ilusiones Poderosas**

Eli no sabía que decirle, si le decía la verdad podía ser que Blakk la lastimara, pero no encontraba una forma de mentirle, simplemente no podía hacerlo, antes de que pronunciara si quiera una palabra un ruido llamo la atención de ambos lanzadores, en el segundo que Trixie alejo la mirada del Shane este fue inmediatamente reemplazado por Twist, el ejercito de Blakk desapareció también con la ayuda de Loki la babosa versátil de Twist, Eli quería impedirlo pero fue tomado por Diablos Nachos el cual le disparo una babosa que lo hizo caer inconsciente.

Cuando Trixie volteo la mirada hacia "Eli" este solo le miro normalmente.

-Y bien, vas a decirme que pasa?

-De que hablas, yo no veo ningún hombre de Blakk por aquí

-A que te refieres?

-Mira aquí no hay ninguno- Trixie volteo en todas direcciones e "Eli" tenía razón, no había ninguno. -Lo siento...pero de todas formas que haces aquí afuera?- la chica le dirigió una mirada muy seria al supuesto Eli.

-Nada cariño, solo escuche un ruido y vine a investigar que era...

-Esta bien te creo- la pelirroja se le aproximo con intenciones de besarlo, pero como recuerden que ese no era Eli, este se aparto fingiendo abrazarla, a ella le pareció extraño pero solo le devolvió el abrazo con todas sus fuerzas. Twist se sentía extraño en ese momento, nunca había recibido caricias de alguien, y ahora si, un extraño sentimiento empezaba a crecer en él, por lo mismo Twist la acerco más a el rodeando su cintura con ambas manos, Trixie inconscientemente lo sujeto con más fuerza haciéndolo suspirar.

_**En las instalaciones de Blakk...**_

-¡Despierta!- grito un muy irritado Blakk.

Eli apenas pudo escucharlo, Diablos Nachos era muy rudo cuando se trataba de golpear a alguien sin razón, Eli estaba encadenado, tenía sus cuatro extremidades atadas a una superficie plana de metal, y en su cuello le habían colocado un collar con muchos botones y luces, al parecer aquella superficie era un método de tortura.

-¡Despierta Eli Shane y hazlo ahora!- Blakk se encontraba totalmente furioso.

-Y qué pasa si no quiero hacerlo?

-Pues creo que ya lo hiciste novato

-¿Novato? ¿Qué crees que soy un niño?

-Tal vez tendrás talento disparando babosas, pero aquí si eres un novato o acaso ya has hecho sufrir a alguien antes?

-No creo que quiera entrenar a un novato- dijo Eli con el mayor tono de sarcasmo que puede ofrecer. –Estas en lo cierto, pero lo hare espere para esta oportunidad mucho tiempo y no la desperdiciare- con eso Blakk ordeno que dejaran inconsciente a Eli, pues este no debía enterarse de lo que el Dr. Blakk tenia preparado para el.

-Que hará ahora señor?- pregunto Diablos Nachos

-Bueno...ahora Twist se encuentra en el refugio Shane, pero lo que tengo planeado es que la chica se decepcione de Eli para que el sufra, tengo varias opciones pero buscare la que cause mas daño...

-Y cual seria esa?

-Lo pensare bien, por ahora necesito que te retires...

-Como usted diga señor

_**En el refugio Shane…**_

-Mmmm...Eli?- pregunto la pelirroja separándose un poco del abrazo. –Que sucede Trixie?- dijo "Eli" soltando completamente a la pelirroja.

-Creo que deberíamos regresar adentro tengo un poco de frío...– dijo haciendo un movimiento de escalofríos. –Esta bien vamos adentro– Twist dejo que ella pasara primero como supuso que Eli lo haría pues el es todo un caballero.

Ya estando adentro Trixie quería preguntarle a "Eli" que era lo que había sucedido con Blakk cuando ella estaba inconsciente, pero para asegurarse de que le dijera totalmente la verdad primero le haría ciertas pruebas...

-Eli...?– le dijo sentándose en el sofá más grande. –Si...?

–Ehmm...tienes sueño...?

–Por el momento no...porque preguntas...?

–Solo quería saber...por cierto...puedes decirme que fue lo que paso con Blakk...?

–De qué hablas?– Twist sabía a que se refería pero este era un plan que había surgido de la nada, y no tubo en mente que aquella chica pudiera preguntar algo por el estilo.

–Sabes de lo que hablo, dime

–Creooo...que...aaaahhhh...tengo mucho...ahhh...sueño te lo diré mañana...esta bien...?– dijo entre bostezos falsos

–No, no esta bien, primero dijiste que no tenías sueño y ahora resulta que sí, Eli que fue lo que paso?

–No, ahmm...es decir te lo diré mañana estoy muy cansadooooohhhhh...– dijo Twist levantándose y estirándose, Trixie lo miro de la manera más acosadora posible, se cruzo de brazos frente a el y volvió a preguntar

–Eli cuando te pregunte en la Caverna Objetivo no me lo dijiste, y estaba bien, pero en ese momento, ahora ya todo paso y estamos bien, dime que fue lo que paso?

–Trixie te lo diré mañana ahora estoy muy cansado– le dijo sentándose nuevamente en el sillón y alejándole la vista. –Muy bien, si no quieres decirme de acuerdo, iré a dormir...buenas noches!– con esto Trixie subió por las escaleras y sin querer cerró la puerta de su habitación con fuerza, Twist solo rodo los ojos, pues no le interesaba arruinar la relación que pudieran tener Eli y Trixie, de repente recibió una llamada del Dr. Blakk.

Blakk: todo bien te descubrieron?

Twist: no señor ella cree que soy Eli, y de hecho ahora mismo acaba de irse a su habitación furiosa

Blakk: muy bien, pero ese no será mi plan termine de decidirlo, y necesito que te comportes como Eli con todos incluyéndola a ella

Twist: ¿Qué? ¿Acaso me esta pidiendo que sea su novio?

Blakk: no es un pedido es una orden! Y tienes que cumplirla!

Twist: esta bien pero baje la voz, podría despertar a alguien

Blakk: me dijiste que te habías peleado con ella?

Twist: ehmm...si, porque?

Blakk: ve y discúlpate, y repito es una orden

Twist: ¿Qué? no Blakk! ...Blakk?

_**10 minutos antes en las instalaciones de Blakk...**_

–Ja ja ja ja ja– Blakk rio en forma suave y baja. –Eli Shane, todo lo que haces por una chica, enserio vale la pena?– Eli ya había despertado y Blakk quería verlo sufrir más antes de llevar a cabo la segunda fase de su plan. –Vamos responde, enserio vale la pena?– Eli tenia la cabeza baja su fleco la cubría casi en su totalidad.

–Aaaaawwww...mira esto...lo recuerdas?– Blakk levanto el rostro de Eli y le mostro un iPod que tenía la imagen del beso que el tubo con la ojiverde, cuando lo vio solo desvió su cabeza en otra dirección, con solo recordarlo se le hacia un nudo en la garganta.

–Qué, no dirás nada?

–Qué quieres lograr con esto Blakk?!

–Descuida ya estoy obteniendo los resultados...llamare a Twist le tengo una nueva orden...

-Como si me interesara– Blakk se dio la vuelta con recepción al Shane. –Debería hacerlo se trata sobre tu novia, perdona tu "amiga"– con estas palabras Eli se preocupo por Trixie.

–Trix...? ¿Qué le harás Blakk? cumplí mi parte ahora hazlo tu!

–Tranquilo Eli solo escucha

_**Devuelta en el presente...**_

–Ahora, quieres saber mi plan, o descubrirlo poco a poco?

–Acaso tengo otra opción...?– Eli seguía teniendo su carácter a pesar de la situación, el collar que estaba en su cuello tenia un método de electrocución y Blakk lo uso instantáneamente después de las palabras del chico.

–Aaaaahhhhhh! ¿Qué fue eso?

–Solo es mi amiguito, que me ayudara cada vez que no quieras obedecer

–Acaso te parezco ser una mascota?– Blakk volvió a presionar el botón electrocutando nuevamente a Eli, el cual soltó un grito de dolor, volvió a cubrir su rostro con su fleco bajando su cabeza.

–Llámate como quieras, pero aquí yo soy el que da las órdenes, y ahora te ordeno que mires hacia acá– Eli no lo hizo, por lo que Blakk sin piedad lo electrocuto otra vez, nuestro querido lanzador gemía de dolor, y a puras penas logro levantar su rostro.

Blakk tenía una babosa en sus manos, para Eli era muy extraña jamás la había visto, pero esta aún se encontraba en estado normal, no había sido convertida en malvada al menos por ahora.

–Sabes de que especie es Eli?

–No, pero apuesto a que me lo dirás...

–Pues apostaste bien, esta es una babosa Mentalys, su poder consiste en poder controlar el cuerpo de una persona temporalmente a través de la telepatía, y cuando alcanza su poder final puedes controlar la mente de cualquier ser con solo disparársela, pero no tengo tanto tiempo como para entrenarla así que obstare por ayudarme con algo...

Blakk tomo a la babosa y la coloco en la maquina donde son transformadas en malvadas, lentamente la formula fue cubriendo cada pequeño espacio de la maquina, transformando con sigo misma a la pobre babosa.

–No Blakk! Detente! Ya basta!– la pobre babosa se convirtió completamente en malvada, antes de ser transformada era de un color mas o menos rosado pálido, con pequeñas rayas de azul celeste, poseía dos ojos ambos de color morado, ahora cuando ya estaba transformada en malvada cambio totalmente, el color que antes era rosado se volvió rojo, y el azul celeste en azul oscuro, sus ojos tenían el iris de color rojo rodeándolos con un pequeña rayita negra.

– ¿Por qué, tu que puedes hacer?– Blakk hacia sentir a Eli miserable, pero no podía hacer nada o...tal vez si...

_**En el refugio Shane...**_

Twist aunque no quisiera tenía que disculparse con su "novia", pero la pregunta era ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo? Jamás había tenido una novia, y además casi nunca se le daba eso de dar disculpas, después de un rato de pensar "Eli" se fue directo a la habitación de la chica, esta estaba en el baño quitándose el maquillaje, cuando Trixie vio entrar a "Eli" solo lo ignoro, seguramente venia a disculparse...por alguna razón le emocionaba escuchar su disculpa... ¿Que le diría el? ¿Y ella que iba a decirle?

–Trixie...?– Twist termino de analizar su plan mentalmente y opto por hablar–¿Si?– Trixie no quería hablarle pero al mismo tiempo si. –Yo te debo una disculpa...– Twist se acerco a ella y la miro a los ojos, ella le levanto la mirada. –Y una explicación también...– Trixie quería escuchar eso. –Pues...creo que si– el rubio le hizo una señal para que se sentar en la cama, ella obedeció y el se sentó a su lado. –Lo que paso fue que...el Clan Sombra me ayudo a derrotarlos...– Twist recordó que Eli y el Clan Sombra tenían una alianza, así que porque no?

–Esta bien te creo, pero porque no lo dijiste antes?– Trixie se acerco a el y comenzó a acariciarle la mejilla. –No lo se, tal vez porque soy un idiota...?– ella se acerco el y le dio un tierno beso en la nariz. –No, no lo eres, tú eres mi novio...y te amo, a pesar de todas tus rebeldías– Twist sintió odio, esas palabras no estaban dirigidas para el, sino para el tonto de Eli, pero en ese momento el era ese tonto. –Yo también te amo...– _¿En serio, yo también te amo? ¿Qué me esta pasando? _Twist se encontraba desconcertado.

Trixie nuevamente se le acerco con intenciones de besarlo, pero el rubio se aparto nuevamente, ella lo miro extrañada, ya eran dos veces que la rechazaba. –Eli, cariño te sucede algo...?– Trixie tomo la cara de su supuesto novio entre sus manos. –No...porque preguntas?– ella solo le frunció el seño –Es que no lo se...creo que estoy cansado eso es todo...esta bien...?

–Claro, buenas noches cariño– Trixie le dio un beso en la mejilla. –Buenas noches Trix...– el la abrazo como señal de cariño, para que la pelirroja no comenzara a dudar...pero ella comenzaba a hacerlo...

Cuando el chico se retiro de la habitación de la pelirroja, esta rápidamente busco a su babosa Tornado, la tomo entre sus manos y la coloco sobre sus piernas. –Bluster crees que le suceda algo a Eli?– la babosa asintió aumentando las dudas de Trixie.

–Si...no entiendo que le sucede...esta muy extraño...– la chica se coloco ambas manos en su mentón pensativa, la babosa se subió a su hombro y comenzó a acariciarle la mejilla. –Gracias Bluster– la babosa chillo con felicidad. –Vamos, debes tener sueño ya es muy tarde– Trixie coloco a su babosa tornado en una cesta cercana a su cama y se preparo para dormir

_**En el pasillo con Twist...**_

–Loki esto es muy extraño...– la babosa solo lo miro confundida. –Es que...me sentí extraño...– las palabras del rubio hicieron que la pobre babosa se confundiera aún más, Twist solo lo miro con gracia y se dirigió a su nueva habitación.

–Así que, esta es la habitación del gran Eli Shane, yo no se tu Loki pero yo esperaba algo mas simple...– Twist dijo esto ya que la habitación de nuestro lanzador preferido estaba llena de cosas para mejorar las meca-bestias y las lanzadoras, al par de la cama de Eli estaba una pequeña mesa, sobre ella estaban una carta, y dos retratos, uno de toda la Banda de Shane y otro solo de Eli y Trixie, Twist los tomo y los miro detenidamente, volvió a sentir aquella sensación de furia mezclada con tristeza, dejo las fotografías en el mismo lugar y se acostó en la cama, su babosa versátil se coloco sobre su pecho y le dirigió una mirada muy pícara. – ¿Qué pasa Loki?– la babosa volvió a mirarlo de la misma manera. – ¿Qué tienes porqué me ves así?– la babosa se bajo del pecho del chico y señalo a Trixie en el retrato. – ¿Trixie, qué pasa con ella?– nuevamente la babosa le dirigió la misma mirada, lo que hizo que el rubio comprendiera lo que le quería decir.

– ¿Qué? No Loki, eso no es cierto, ella no me gusta– la babosa rodo los ojos y se acostó en una cesta, dejando a un chico muy confundido.

¿En serio le gustaba ella? ¿O solo era una simple confusión? Fuera lo que fuera estaba demasiado agotado como para pensar en ello, así que por el momento solo descansaría, ya que no sabía lo que le esperaría mañana.

_**En las instalaciones de Blakk...**_

Eli no tenía ningún punto a su favor, pero aún así estaba ideando algo para poder salir de allí, Blakk salió debido a que iría a probar a su nueva "munición", pero él había dejado el control sobre una mesa un poco cercana a Eli, después de un montón de intentos por alcanzarlo lo logró, pero fue muy tarde el Dr. Blakk ya había regresado.

– ¿Qué tratas de hacer Eli?– Eli tenía el control sostenido con su boca, Blakk lo quito con fuerza haciendo sangrar al mismo. –Tratando de salir de aquí, porque tienes algún problema?

–Ja ja ja ja ja, mi querido muchacho, jamás saldrás de aquí...

– ¿Quieres apostar eso?– pronunciadas estas palabras Blakk subió el voltaje de electrocución, y electrocuto a Eli, este soltó un grito inhumano, haciendo que Blakk riera malvadamente.

–Me temo que esta vez no ganaras tu apuesta, ven te quiero mostrar algo

–No crees que si pudiera moverme ya me hubiera ido de aquí?

–Quieres que vuelva a electrocutarte?

–No pero apuesto a que lo harás...

–Veo que te gustan las apuestas, así que yo te apostare algo, te apuesto a que no soportaras ver lo que voy a mostrarte...

–Hay si que miedo tengo...– dijo el lanzador con un elevado sarcasmo. –No tendrías que tenerlo, a menos que te guste ver a tu novia y a Twist dándose cariño...

–De qué hablas Blakk?

–De esto es lo que hablo– Blakk activo una pantalla que reprodujo el video donde se mostraba lo sucedido en el refugio Shane. – ¿Qué? Ella cree que Twist soy yo?

–Si así es, ahora que ya viste esto continuare con mi plan– Blakk saco a la babosa Mentalys la cargó en su lanzadora y le apuntó a Eli. –¿Qué quieres hacer Blakk?

–Disfruta de tu últimos momentos controlando tu cuerpo, porque son los únicos que tendrás...– con eso Blakk le disparo a Eli la babosa Mentalys malvada.

–Aaahhhhahhhh! Blakk! Deten...detente...!...aaahhh...!–

–Esta seguro de que funcionó señor...?– dijo Morris al ver que el chico Shane estaba inconsciente. –Claro que si Morris despertara en unas cinco horas, es el efecto secundario que deja la babosa...

–Y mientras tanto qué?

–Necesito comunicarme con Twist, sal un momento por favor– dijo Blakk mostrándole la salida. –Como ordene señor...– con eso Morris se retiro de la oficina de Blakk.

_**En el refugio Shane...**_

Todos estaban durmiendo tranquilamente en su respectiva habitación, el silencio se propagaba con abundante rapidez, solo se escuchaban uno que otro ronquido y suaves respiraciones. Pero irrumpiendo con la felicidad, Twist recibió una llamada del Dr. Blakk.

Blakk: Twist despierta!

Twist: que se le aaaahhhh...ofrece señooorr...?

Blakk: no es momento para dormir, Eli ya esta bajo mi control y necesito que realices otro trabajo, por cierto debo felicitarte

Twist: felicitarme? Porqué?

Blakk: has hecho un gran trabajo con la chica

Twist: ah si eso...pues fue sencillo, ella te comprende y apoya fácilmente...

Blakk: Twist no te estarás enamorando de ella cierto?

Twist: no claro que no señor, pero cambiando de tema, cual es mi siguiente trabajo?

Blakk: pues más te vale que no sea así, te daré las instrucciones, mañana por la mañana atacaremos la Caverna Campo Callado, deberás ir con toda La Banda, solo es para probar al Shane ¿comprendes?

Twist: si señor ahí estaremos

Blakk: no me vallas a fallar Twist

Twist: y cuando lo he hecho señor?– con eso Blakk corto la llamada

– ¿Es enserio, porque Blakk cree que estoy enamorado de ella? Solo es una chica dulce que te comprende y apoya siempre, eso no significa que ella me guste, para nada claro que no...– la babosa versátil solo miro confundida al rubio, acababa de aceptar que ella era dulce lo que tal vez podría significar algo. – ¿Tu que dices Loki?

Loki miro al rubio pícaramente – ¿Qué pasa, porque me miras así? No Loki tu también con eso?– la babosa solo rodo los ojos y se acostó en una cesta dejando a un muy pensativo Twist.

_**Al día siguiente en el refugio Shane...**_

La primera en despertar fue Trixie, al terminar de arreglarse bajo por las escaleras hasta llegar a la cocina tomo una fruta la lavo y se dirigió a la sala, se sentó en uno de los sillones grandes encendió la TV y comenzó a comerse la fruta. Minutos después "Eli" bajo por las escaleras, al ver a la ojiverde sentada tranquilamente en el sofá de la nada se formo en su rostro una sonrisa como a todo un enamorado, Loki que ahora supuestamente esa Burpy lo miro extrañado, pues aquella acción era muy extraña en su dueño.

–Hola cariño– saludo la documentalista –Hola mi amor– Twist termino de bajar de las escaleras y se dirigió hacia ella –Dormiste bien, mi "cansado" chico– señalo la documentalista haciendo reír al chico –Si, si lo hice mi niña enojada– dijo señalando la puerta de la habitación de la chica, esto la hizo reír y a el también, Twist nuevamente volvió a sentir aquella sensación de felicidad –Oye no es gracioso

–Entonces dime porque te ríes– se acerco mas a ella y se sentó a su lado – ¿Qué, ahora ya no me puedo reír?

–No, no puedes

–Cariño!– protesto la documentalista golpeándole el hombro, aunque mas bien podría decirse que fue una caricia a un golpe –¿Qué sucede?– dijo el lanzador dirigiéndole una mirada picara a la pelirroja –Amor...– el solo se encogió de hombros, pero comenzó a reír suavemente delatándose.

Más ellos no sabían que hace varios minutos estaban siendo observados por cierto rastreador acompañado de un mecánico los cuales estaban dispuestos a molestarlos, el par de lanzadores aun sin saber de la presencia de sus amigos siguieron en lo suyo, Twist por dentro tenia unas enormes ganas de robarle un beso, en definitiva se estaba enamorando de ella y no podía evitar que esto aumentara, así que lentamente se fue acercando aun mas a ella, Trixie ya sabia lo que pretendía pero en venganza se le aparto un poco a la primera vez que intento besarla, pero sin resistirlo mas no se negó a su segundo intento y lo beso, paso ambas manos por su cuello acercándolo mas a sí misma, el lanzador la sujeto por su cintura acariciándola inconscientemente al mismo tiempo.

Mientras esto pasaba Kord y Pronto se quedaron atónitos al ver el acto del par de chicos, Pronto no pudo evitar romper el silencio diciendo:

– ¡¿Queee...Eli y Trixie son novios?!– al oír esto ambos lanzadores se separaron sonrojados, sin atreverse a mirarse uno con otro, inmediatamente Kord se le tapo la boca a Pronto, ya que de no ser así no se callaría nunca.

–Disculpen chicos no queríamos interrumpirlos...ustedes continúen...– dicho esto Kord y Pronto salieron de la sala y fueron a la cocina, dejando a un par de jóvenes muy sonrojados...

_**En las instalaciones de Blakk...**_

–Auch...donde estoy...?– aunque la babosa Mentalys era muy poderosa aun así no se podía tener completamente el control de cuerpo y alma de una persona –Me recuerdas Eli?– pregunto Blakk saliendo entre las sombras –Como olvidar a una persona tan despreciable– Blakk comenzó a reír suavemente

–Gracias por el cumplido Eli, pero eso no te salvara

–Salvarme de que?

–Te aseguro que no querrás saber...– en ese momento una pantalla se activo automáticamente mostrando a Trixie y Twist besándose –Trixie...? Trix...? Que...?– Eli al ver esto sintió que algo se quebraba en mil pedazos en su interior, sintió que algo le comía el estomago, también un enorme nudo en la garganta que no lo dejaba pronunciar palabra, Blakk sonrió malvadamente por los resultados, pero esto no estaba planeado así que Twist tendría problemas.

–Que rápido te cambiaron Shane...

–Eso no es ci...cierto Blakk...

–A que te refieres?

–Ella cree que ese imbécil de Twist soy yo...

–Tienes razón, pero ahora no es momento para eso, iras a tu primer entrenamiento

–Y si no quiero que pasa?

–Pues pasa esto– Blakk le ordeno mentalmente a Eli que se destara de la maquina en que estaba, Eli quiso detenerlo pero Blakk era mas fuerte que el y termino soltándose, pues el ya no poseía el control de su propia mente –Muy bien Shane, ahora al ataque!

Sin más que decir Eli, Blakk y otros malhechores salieron de las instalaciones de Blakk y se dirigieron a la Caverna Campo Callado.

_**En el refugio Shane...**_

"Eli" y Trixie seguían sin dirigirse la mirada, pero Twist no se podría encontrar mas feliz había besado a la chica de la que instantáneamente se enamoro, mientras que su babosa versátil estaba mas confundida de lo que alguien pueda imaginarse, Trixie se mordía su labio inferior con nerviosismo, pero había notado algo diferente cuando beso al que supuestamente era su novio, no la beso de la misma forma a como antes lo hacia, cualquiera hubiera dicho que si era igual, pero para ella no, pues no sintió lo mismo y eso comenzaba a molestarle.

–Eli...?– dijo por fin –¿Qué sucede cariño?– Trixie seguía confundida aunque su tono de voz era el mismo, para ella era irreconocible –Mmmmm...nada, solo quería decir tu nombre

–Pues yo también quiero decirte algo...

–Y que es ese algo?– el tomo el rostro de la chica con ambas manos levantándole la mirada –Lo que quiero decirte es que te amo

–También te amo Eli...– el la abrazo pero ella no sintió nada, ni felicidad, ni cariño, ni su calor, nada, no pudo sentir que lo amaba.

En eso la alarma se activo y toda la Banda se preparo para el duelo que seguramente tendrían ya que se trataba de Blakk, en cuestión de 10 minutos ya se encontraban halla.

_**En la Caverna Campo Callado...**_

–Nos volvemos a ver Eli Shane

–Que tramas Blakk?– Twist tenia que simular ser Eli

–Pues solo lo habitual destruirte

–Sabes, creo que nunca te daré ese provecho

–Quieres apostar eso?

–Pruébame

Desde ese segundo se inicio un duelo entre bandas, Kord y Pronto le disparaban a los demás hombres de Blakk mientras que Trixie e "Eli" a Blakk y "Twist", pero por un momento se alejaron uno del otro, Trixie comenzó a analizar el entorno con su cámara, y se sorprendió al ver algo, cuando filmo con su cámara a "Twist" este apareció en el video como Eli, y para comprobar luego filmo a "Eli" y este apareció como Twist, aun no le cuadraba, así que para complementar su comprobación llamo a su novio.

–Eli, cariño estas bien?

–Si amor no te preocupes

El que le respondió fue Twist, quedo impactada, por su mente pasaba lo siguiente:

_Por eso fue que no sentí lo mismo ¿Era Twist? No puedo creerlo bese a Twist...y lo que es peor el me beso, pero eso no importa ahora, lo que me importa es algo..._

–_Acaso Eli trabaja para Blakk...?_

_**Continuara...**_

Trixie descubrió todo, Twist se enamoro de Trixie, Eli ahora es controlado por Blakk, y todo en un solo capitulo por Dios!

¿Ahora que pasara? ¿Eli podrá salir del control de Blakk? ¿Como tomara esto la banda? ¿Trixie ayudara a Eli? ¿Quién sabe?

Perdón por tardar, es que no encontraba la mejor forma de continuarlo, espero haber elegido la correcta. Gracias por sus reviews nos vemos en el otro capitulo!

Un beso

Jen


	4. Duelo Inesperado

**Anteriormente...**

–_Eli, cariño estas bien?_

–_Si amor no te preocupes_

_El que le respondió fue Twist, quedo impactada, por su mente pasaba lo siguiente:_

_Por eso fue que no sentí lo mismo ¿Era Twist? No puedo creerlo bese a Twist...y lo que es peor el me beso, pero eso no importa ahora, lo que me importa es algo..._

–_Acaso Eli trabaja para Blakk...?_

**Capitulo 4: Duelo Inesperado**

Trixie no sabia que hacer, le disparaba a "Eli" o al verdadero Eli? ¿Cuándo ocurrió todo? No se había alejado de el ni por un segundo tan siquiera...o, tal vez si...pero tan solo había sido por unos minutos...así que el ruido que escucho fue una distracción? ¿Fue ese el momento en que cambiaron?

Pero si es así ¿Porque Eli trabajaría para Blakk? ¿Acaso ya no quería ser un Shane? Claro que si...pero para que el trabajaría para Blakk...? tenia a su Banda, respeto, integridad, una reputación...un corazón...

Trixie aun indecisa le disparo a "Eli", este se sorprendió al ver una tornado dirigiéndose a el, y fue por lo mismo que cayo al suelo, Kord y Pronto miraron a Trixie muy extrañados, pero comprendieron todo cuando vieron que el efecto de la babosa versátil ya había desaparecido convirtiendo a "Eli" en Twist.

Los ojos de Trixie estaban completamente cubiertos de lágrimas, apenas podía mantener correctamente su postura de ataque.

–Vaya, vaya, quien diría que una chica arruinaría mi plan?– Blakk estaba siendo sarcástico, Eli por un momento casi logro poder controlar su mente e intento dispararle a Blakk, pero no lo logro, haciendo que una electroshock malvada se dirigiera justo a Kord, este logro esquivarla.

– ¿Qué? No dirás nada?– Trixie levanto la mirada, le apunto a Blakk con una babosa trilladora.

– ¿Qué hiciste con Eli, Blakk?

–Lo tienes al frente Sting...no lo ves?– cuando Trixie volteo a ver a Eli bajo su arma, ella es muy fuerte pero...eso estaba destrozándola por dentro, y aumentaba a cada segundo.

–Eli por que lo haces?– su voz era quebradiza.

Eli aun seguía ahí dentro de si mismo, pero Blakk podía controlar cada uno de sus músculos, aunque no sus sentimientos, ver a Trixie de tal forma le rompía el corazón, no quería explicarle, ya que podría sentirse culpable y el no quería eso, pero de igual forma estaba lastimándola, toda la situación se había salido de sus manos...

–Porque quiero hacerlo, jamás quise ser un Shane...– salió de la boca de Eli, pero fue grandemente manipulado por Blakk. –Eli, estas seguro de que eres tu?– por dentro Eli quería decirle:

No claro que no soy yo, Blakk me controla...

–Estoy completamente seguro de que soy yo, sabes esa es otra razón por las que jamás me agradaste, siempre haces preguntas tontas!– esto le llego al corazón a Trixie, Kord y Pronto no quisieron intervenir, ellos siguieron luchando contra los demás secuaces de Blakk, Twist estaba empezando a despertar, vio que la pelirroja se había enterado de todo, por cierta razón verla llorar lo hacia sentirse culpable.

–Eli...– no podía pronunciar ni una palabra, estaba totalmente destrozada, Blakk le apunto con su ametralladora, Eli quería moverse, detenerlo, pero por mas que intentaba no lograba hacerlo, Twist vio la acción de Blakk, Trixie simplemente cayo de rodillas, si ese seria su final no quería verlo, el sonido de la ametralladora preparándose para disparar puso nervioso a cierto rubio, antes de que una tan sola babosa tocara a Trixie, Twist contraataco contra Blakk y salvo a la pelirroja de los escombros que caían en diferentes direcciones, esta aun muy confundida levanto la mirada, cuando vio a Twist, se sorprendió de verlo.

–Twist...? tu...me salvaste...?

–Creo que si...– ni Twist estaba seguro si lo había hecho ¿Por qué la salvaría? ¿A caso si estaba enamorado de ella? ¿O fue solo su instinto? Fuera lo que fuese traería consecuencias...

– ¡TWIST!– Blakk estaba furioso –Si señor?– Blakk solo le envió una mirada asesina, el rubio comprendió y se dirigió hasta donde estaba su "maestro".

–Es hora de irnos, nuestro trabajo ya esta hecho...– Blakk se retiro seguido por sus trabajadores, Twist no pudo evitar quedársele viendo a la documentalista, esta estaba trise y destrozada, al igual que Kord y Pronto, que harían ellos sin un Shane al mando...

**Minutos después en las instalaciones de Blakk...**

– ¡Twist!– Blakk estaba a punto de explotar –Si señor?

–Me puedes explicar que fue lo que hiciste?– Twist trato de actuar inconsciencia por sus actos –A que se refiere...señor?– Blakk le envió una mirada asesina –Te enamoraste de ella cierto?– dijo mas tranquilo.

– ¿Enamorarme? ¿De ella? Claro que no señor...– ni si quiera el sabia si lo estaba, así que no le daría ninguna respuesta –Twist, muchacho no sabes en que te estas involucrando?

–No lo se porque no lo estoy haciendo– Twist se coloco a la defensiva –Basta muchacho eso no funcionara, solo te advierto que no saldrás bien de eso...– Twist sin pensar le respondió:

–Pues ese no es su problema, señor– Blakk se dio la vuelta –Solo es una advertencia Twist...lamentaras haberte enamorado...

El rubio se dirigió hacia la salida –Y quien dijo que yo lo estoy...– con eso Twist salió de la oficina de Blakk, Eli estaba semi inconsciente mientras esto sucedía, pero en su cabeza se repetían constantemente estas palabras:

Trix perdón...no quería hacerlo...

El Dr. Blakk despertó a Eli con una descarga eléctrica, ahora ya no llevaba un collar en su cuello, tenía una especie de pulsera en una de sus muñecas, pero en un punto muy estratégico, de donde una pequeña carga de electrocución podía recorrer todo su cuerpo.

–Aaaaahhhhhhh!– aunque se tenga valentía el dolor no desaparece, Blakk sonrió malvadamente, Eli fue atado a la superficie ya antes mencionada, por lo que la electrocución tenia mas facilidad de propagarse al tener contacto con aquel metal.

–Despierta Eli, tengo tu primera tarea...– Blakk coloco sus brazos tras su espalda y avanzo hacia el frente, dándole la espalda a Eli.

– ¡¿Que quieres Blakk?!– este solo rio complacidamente –Eli, Eli, Eli...cuando vas a aprender...?– esto dejo confundido al chico.

–Aprender a que?– Blakk solo sonrió malvadamente –Entender que todo tu mundo será destruido...

–En que estilo...?– Blakk dirigió su vista al peliazul –En todos los posibles "Shane", ahora que harás?– Eli no se lo pensó mucho y respondió – ¿Intentar salir de aquí?– Blakk río suavemente – ¿Y como harás eso muchacho? – esta vez Eli no respondió nada.

–Es lo que pensé, ahora saliendo del tema, estas listo pata tu primera misión incubierta?– Eli seguía sin decir nada –Eli, no me obligues a hacerlo– Blakk le señalo el control de electrocusion a Eli, este lo miro e irónicamente contesto:

–Aunque haga lo que tu quieras siempre lo harás...o me equivoco?– Blakk sonrio maleficamente –Nos entendemos Shane, ahora te daré las instrucciones del plan...

–Wi..! Que alegría Blakk –Eli lleno de sarcasmo sus palabras. A lo que Blakk respondió con una electrocusion, Eli solamente soltó un grito de dolor y bajo la cabeza –Bien, ahora me pondrás atención?– el peliazul rodó los ojos –Le diré que si aunque no lo haga– Eli estaba llevando su carácter al extremo, Blakk estaba empezando a hartarce por el comportamiento del ojiazul, por lo mismo lo electrocuto cinco veces seguidas con el voltaje en un nivel alto, lo que provoco que Eli quedara nuevamente inconsciente.

Horas después el lanzador despertó, se sentía muy adolorido, y además no tenia las suficientes fuerzas para moverse, por si no fuera poco estaba en un lugar distinto, no había ningún tipo de iluminación, era la misma celda en la cual antes habían tenido prisionera a Trixie, aunque estaba desatado no se sentía fuerte.

Todo esto había sido obra de Blakk, estaba acostado en el suelo, pero decidió con sus pocas fuerzas sentarse. Por su mente no pasaba nada más que no fuese Trixie, su voz resonaba en cada diminuto espacio de su cabeza.

Como fue que todo esto paso, al inicio del día todo iba de maravilla ¿Porque había ocurrido todo este desastre? Sinceramente nadie lo sabia, Blakk, Blakk Blakk, todo por Blakk ¿Qué acaso ese hombre no tenia sentimientos? Claro que no, todo el mundo los tiene pero el no parece demostrarlos.

¿Dónde se encontraban sus babosas? El no lo sabia...seguramente Blakk las tomo, y de nuevo volvemos a Blakk, todo lo malo que ahora le estaba sucediendo era por actos de Blakk...es una resonancia constante en su cabeza...pero Trixie...ella... ¿Cómo estaría ahora? ¿Existirá alguna forma de volverla a ver? Nadie sabe...

De ella viene su felicidad, y ahora ella le provocaba parte de su melancolía, tenerla cerca lo hacia sentirse fuerte, y ahora...cada vez que la ve, se siente débil, y lo peor... ¿Se había besado con Twist? El no la culpaba, sabia que indirectamente ese beso era para el, lastima que no puedo recibirlo, Burpy... ¿Burpy? ¿Dónde estaba ahora su babosa? Ese Blakk, y de nuevo con el estúpido de Blakk?! ¿! Que acaso su único propósito era destruirlo!? Pues lo estaba logrando...

Después de pensar un enorme momento en ella suspiro fuertemente. –Trix como quisiera estar contigo ahora...– Blakk había escuchado cada palabra pronunciada por Eli, en el centro de su corazón empezó a sentirse culpable.

**"Flash Back"**

_Años atrás un simple chico de 15 años abandonado por su padre, solo...sin nadie en quien poder confiar y no ser traicionado, conocio a una chica, en cuanto la vio un extraño sentimiento comenzó a nacer en el. La chica le miro tiernamente y le regalo una sonrisa, el joven correspondió la sonrisa con amabilidad, pero en cuanto vio a los hombres que le acompañaban esa sonrisa se convirtió en una cara de decepción y tristeza ._

_Los susudichos eran aliados de Will Shane los cuales habian hecho que su vida fuera aun mas miserable, la chica aun sin saber toda la información para estar al tanto de la situacion, se acerco al joven._

–_Hola mi nombre es Azura...– el opto por saludarla, tal vez esto no resultara mal, lo malo es que si lo haría –Hola, mi nombre es Thaddeus...gusto en conocerte Azura– esta le sonrió –Lindo nombre, Thaddeus, me gusta– ¿Acaso esta chica podría ser la que había esperado conocer? No lo sabía pero el esperaba que si..._

_Esa tarde salieron juntos, pasaron los días y todo iba bien, Thaddeus cada vez mas comprendía que es lo que gustaba de ella, esa sonrisa que cada día le daba llenaba su corazón con cosas inexplicables, sus bellos ojos verdes lo hacían perder por completo el control, su única forma de ser era lo que mas le llamaba la atención, tierna dulce, amable, honesta y sincera... ¿Acaso el podía pedir algo mas?_

_Claro que no, lamentablemente cuando Will Shane se entero de toda su relación, estuvo dispuesto a intervenir, la hija de uno de sus más preciados compañeros no podía estar con el "delincuente" que era Thaddeus. Se vieron obligados a verse a escondidas, todo se puso "patas a arriba" por así decirlo._

_Un día todo llego a su límite, en un día normal donde tendrían una cita, Will Shane observó a ambos, no quiso intervenir, la chica ya era lo bastante sabia para saber lo que hacia, al menos el pensaba así pero el padre de la joven no opinaba lo mismo _

_Ese hombre hizo todo lo posible por separarlos, los alejo separo, e incluso mando tropas para encarselar a Thaddeus, el logro escapar, pero aun ahora, que ya ha pasado más de una década de años, y no la ha visto de nuevo...recuerda cada detalle...y lo que mas le duele es que ella haya elegido quedarse del lado de...Will Shane, eso le rompió el corazón, pero a la persona que el mas odiaba, era al padre de su querida Azura..._

**"Fin del Flash Back"**

Ese hombre fue el culpable de su separación...y ahora el se estaba convirtiendo en ese hombre, al estar separando al Shane de su novia.

Un extraño sentimiento de culpabilidad lo estaba matando por dentro, pero el trabajo tiene que hacerse. Y el no renunciaría a ser el que esta al mando de Bajoterra, por simples sentimentalismos.

**Minutos antes en el laboratorio de Quentin...**

– ¡¿Quentin?!– grito Blakk –Si...señor?– Quentin había estado trabajando en una formula para que las babosas también pudieran ser afectadas por la babosa Mentalys, consistía en mezclar cantidades y propiedades de agua oscura con químicos potentes, acompañados de sulfuros de carbono y ciertos hidrocarbonos de materias adversas a las propiedades químicas comunes de la materia viva.

Realizo gran cantidad de experimentos con babosas comunes, cada uno de ellos había fallado, o al menos tenia efectos secundarios, tenía gran variedad de babosas mutantes, a una babosa Aquabeek le habían salido alas, en fin, todas las babosas utilizadas siempre tenían alguna mutación impropia de lo normal.

Pasaban los días y el joven científico se acercaba más a su objetivo, un día estuvo a punto de lograrlo pero algo desagradable sucedió...

**"Flash Back"**

– _¡Muy bien! ¡Mi formula casi esta lista!– cuidadosamente iba agregando cada partícula y mezclando cada átomo de sustancias químicas, al fin, después de mas de un mes de trabajos y experimentos sin sentido había logrado tener la combinación perfecta con las cantidades adecuadas para poder lograr que una babosa tuviera efecto sobre otra. Se sentía orgulloso, muy orgulloso de su trabajo. _

_Pero al mismo tiempo le daba una especie de pavor al tener que trabajar en tan lúgubre lugar, oscuro...sin la luz del día, verse obligado a tener que realizar sus experimentos con esas pobres babosas, terminaban de la pero manera posible. Si, el detestaba en un inicio a las babosas, pero se debía mayormente a su temor por las mismas._

_Pero luego, luego el Shane había logrado que el ya no les tuviera miedo, había ayudado a que el olvidara su trauma, eso se lo agradecería eternamente, pero al mismo tiempo tenia guardado un rencor por el, si no hubiera sido por Blakk, el ahora estaría en una cárcel, pagando una condena muy alta..._

_Pero... ¿Seria eso mejor, a trabajar para el mal? Siendo un científico la única respuesta que le encontró fue que si, pero desde su conciencia algo le decía que no. Pero volviendo con su trabajo...no podía sentirse mas feliz, y todo hubiera saldo bien si no hubiera sido por...si, si lo fue, por Eli Shane...la visita de Blakk para conseguir tal plataforma de metal lo interrumpió, el gran sonido de la puerta abriéndose que se propago, hizo que añadiera mas de lo que debía provocando con ello, una explosión química..._

_Y eso...era lo peor que le pudieran haber hecho...y el se vengaría..._

**"Fin del Flash Back"**

Pero ahora el ya tenia lista su formula, y sabría como vengarse –Ya tienes lista la formula?– el añadió una pequeña gota de sulfuro de carbono y la completo –Si señor, esta lista... ¿Qué hará con ella?– el joven científico se quito sus lentes de protección.

–La pregunta correcta seria ¿Qué es lo que harás tu?– esas palabras confundieron al joven científico.

– ¿A que se refiere señor?– Blakk le sonrió siniestramente –Estas son las babosas de Eli Shane, necesito que las conviertas y luego me las lleves a mi oficina ¿Entendiste?– el científico asintió con la cabeza, Blakk se retiro y dejo solo a Quentin... pues dijo que tendría que hacer algo muy importante.

Quentin, al encontrarse solo con las babosas comenzó a transformarlas, coloco a Joules en un pequeño contenedor, con tan solo un minúscula gota de la sustancia las babosas eran transformadas, pero antes tubo que transformar a cada una en malvada, de lo contrario la formula no tendría efecto.

Presiono el botón que tenia el contenedor y el humo de color negro rojizo se fue disparsiendo lentamente, convirtiendo a la babosa al mismo tiempo, así continuo con cada babosa, hasta que ya solo faltaba una...Burpy, antes de transformarla en malvada se le había quedado observando detenidamente, era curioso para un científico ver a las babosas casi extintas, cada pequeño detallito que tenia el lo analizaba, y lo apuntaba en un cuaderno.

Lo mismo hizo antes de convertirla por segunda vez, lo que mas le llamo la atención a la primera vez de observarla, fueron las nuevas pequeñas franjas decolores que tenia, obra del Meta-Morfismo. No le sumo tanta importancia y continúo, al cabo de unos cuarenta minutos había terminado, y por alguna razón se sentía satisfecho...

**En el refugio Shane...**

Ningún integrante de la banda se animaba a pronunciar palabra, todos estaban devastados por la noticia, Kord para distraerse un poco se fue al garage a integrarles mejoras a las meca-bestias, Pronto por otro lado encendió la television, lo único que había en todos los canales curiosamente eran documentales sobre todos los casos resueltos por la Banda de Shane, Trixie tomo asiento en el sofá donde aquella noche había ocupado junto a Eli la mitad del mismo.

De todos la que más estaba sufriendo era Trixie, de repente la transmisión cambio y se abrió el portal de noticias de Bajoterra, "Slug-New's" en la pantalla se mostraba la imagen de un locutor junto con su acompañante y en otro cuadro, la imagen de una joven reportera.

–_Buenos días a todos los televidentes, Interrumpimos su programación actual para darles un boletín informativo, vamos contigo Sam._

–_Buenos días a todos, me encuentro en la Caverna Lumino, donde se esta provocando enormes desastres inducidos por hombres de Blakk, se nos informa la presencia de Thaddeus Blakk en el campo de batalla, pedimos ayuda a la Banda de Shane los necesitamos!– la joven reportera le hizo señales a su camarógrafo para que cortara la toma._

–_Muy bien, un llamado de ayuda a la Banda de Shane, continuamos con nuestra programación actual, buen día..._

Con esto la imagen de programación se corto, Kord tomo el control remoto y apago la televisión –Bien...y ahora que?– Pronto interrumpió el silencio melancólico existente –Creo que es mejor quedarnos y...– Trixie se levanto de su asiento.

–No Kord, tal vez Eli ya no este con nosotros, pero aun así seguimos siendo la Banda de Shane, debemos ir a la batalla, cueste lo que nos cueste, debemos luchar contra Eli, si es necesario, quien esta conmigo?!

A pesar de la situación, la documentalista seguía conservando su animo, el discurso de aliento dado por la ojiverde les llego al corazón a todos los presentes, las babosas de todos chillaron en señal de afirmación, a Pronto incluso se le salio una pequeña lágrima, que se limpio con delicadeza.

Todos revisaron sus lazandoras detalladamente para evitar percances, Trixie noto algo extraño en su lanzadora , era poco inusual, jamas lo había visto antes, llamo a Kord ver de que se trataba.

–Kord, sabes que es esto?– ella quito la pieza cuidadosamente y se la dio al mecánico –Si, Trixie este es un rastreador, pero para que lo usaras?– ¿Un rastreador? Cuando había llegado eso allí –Yo, yo...esto estaba en mi lanzadora...– Kord la miro inconcluso.

–Trixie, esto te lo pusieron los hombres de Blakk?!– ella abrió desmesuradamente los ojos –Si, ellos fueron...– ella aventó la pieza contra el suelo y luego reviso cuidadosamente su lanzadora, no encontró nada mas.

–Bueno chicos vamos a la Caverna Lumino, andando...– sin nada más en que pensar, el resto de la Banda de Shane salio al a ataque, lo malo es que no sabían a lo que se enfrentarían...

**Minutos después de la salida de Twist...**

– ¿Es enserio?– Twist no paraba de quejarse, y su babosa comenzaba a aburrirse –Eso no es cierto...bueno si lo es, pero no quiero que lo sea, si quiero que lo sea pero...– el rubio lanzo un bufido, no paraba de caminar en círculos dentro de su habitación, de un lado a otro sin parar de pensar en "ella", ¿En realidad estaba enamorado? Si era así...pero no quería aceptarlo.

–No paro de pensar en ella, y creo que...si, si lo estoy...lo estoy...wuau...– el aprendiz se acostó en su cama y puso sus manos detrás de su cabeza, de la nada una sonrisa de enamorado se formo en su rostro.

Su felicidad se desvaneció cuando escucho la repugnante voz de Blakk que lo llamaba –Genial, otro trabajo...– dijo con displicencia, lo que hizo reír a su babosa.

–Vamos a ver que pasa Loki– el rubio se dirigió a la oficina de su jefe. Blakk ya había sacado a Eli de la celda, le inyecto una que otra sustancia para curarle el dolor, que el mismo había provocado y luego llamo a Twist, el susodicho junto con Blakk e Eli, se dirigieron a la Caverna Lumino, también iban acompañados porsecuces de Blakk y Diablos Nachos.

**Devuelta en el presente en la Caverna Lumino...**

–Vamos chicos, apresúrense!– ordeno la pelirroja. Kord estaba luchando contra Diablos Nachos, mientras que Pronto con los secuaces de Blakk.

Trixie por otro lado estaba luchando con el Dr. Blakk y contra Twist –Enserio Blakk? Dos contra una, eso te parece justo?– dijo mientras disparba a su babosa tornado –Y quien dijo que yo era justo? Pero tienes razón, no sería justo que fueran tres contra una...– esto confundió a la ojiverde.

– ¿Tres? ¿De que hablas Blakk?– este le sonrió malvadamente, lo que provoco que ella se asustra más –Twist tu ve con el topoide...tengo otros planes para la chica...

Por lo dicho Twist instintivamente desvío una babosa, algo que Trixie comienzan a notar era que el rubio solo le lanzaba babosas inofencivas, y ni si quiera lo hacia bien! Pero al menos eso le beneficiaba... el rubio muy sumizo obedeció las ordenes.

Cuando llego donde Pronto lo primero que hizo fue lanzarle una Electroshock malvada directo al tracero, el pobre Pronto se llevo las manos hasta sus "posaderas" y las sovo con gemidos de dolor, esto hizo reír al rubio como si fuera un infante.

–Ahu, ahu, ahu, esto lo pagaras Twist!– dijo furioso el topo señalando sus "posaderas" y con el puño en alto – ¿Lo quieres apostar? Gran "Rey" Pronto– esto hizo explotar al topoide –Ya veras Twist! Aaaahhhh!– con eso Pronto lanzo una babosa Carnero al rubio, este la esquivo y lanzo a su babosa versátil.

Mientras tanto Kord luchaba a fuerza bruta con Diablos Nachos, primero Kord le dio un golpe en el estómago y después fue correspondido con un puño en la cara, Nachos lanzo a Kord por los aires pero este dio una pirueta mortal y callo de pie, luego corrió en dirección al villano y lo empujo hasta llegar al otro lado del campo de batalla. Kord se coloco encima de Nachos y empezó a golpearlo con sus enormes puños.

Trixie seguía lanzando babosas al azar, la mayoría de ellas lograban impactar a Blakk, se oculto detrás de una roca a donde llego una babosa Granada malvada, la chica dio uno cuantos giros y termino en posición de ataque junto con Twist, quedaron espalda con espalda, Twist al darse cuenta de la posición no quiso cambiarla, Trixie no tenia elección era estar allí o perder fácilmente contra Blakk, así que mejor decidió quedarse allí.

–Blakk basta! ¿Qué ganas con todo esto?– los lanzadores cambiaron su posición, el rubio se aproximo al topoide y lo impacto con una babosa Bengala malvada, el topo le lanzó una babosa Flatulorinka que hizo que el lanzador callera semi inconsciente por el olor.

–Jaja! El gran Pronto ha vencido por su cuenta a Twist!– presumió el topoide, pero en ese momento le enviaron gran cantidad de babosas malvadas, lo que hizo que el topoide hullera como todo un cobarde...

**Mientras tanto con Kord y Nachos...**

Nachos le dio vuelta a Kord y ahora el estaba golpeándolo fuertemente, de alguna manera el pobre y adolorido Troll logró salir del enredo, alcanzo una lanzadora y disparo una babosa de Arenas Movedizas, haciendo que Nachos se hundiera lentamente, salió difícilmente y tomó al troll por sorpresa, rodaron por la ladera que había, llegaron al final del campo cerrado y siguieron golpeándose, Kord estaba agotado pero Nachos parecía nunca cansarse.

Kord corría en variadas direcciones para esquivar al secuaz, pero este se las ingeniaba para atraparlo y golpearlo.

**Minutos antes con Trixie y Blakk...**

– ¿Nunca te rindes cierto?– Blakk reto a Trixie –Jamás lo haré, regrésame a Eli, Blakk!– durante todo ese tiempo Eli había estado oculto en una celda, Blakk le hizo señales a un secuaz para que lo liberara, apenas salió Blakk tomo el control de su cuerpo...

–Eli...?– en cuanto Trixie lo vio algo se quebró dentro de ella –Ja, ja, ja, ja...ahora que harás...Sting?– ella no podía quitarle los ojos de encima a Eli, el por otro lado trataba de liberarse pero no podía...y ver a Trixie lo hacia sentirse débil...

–Esto será divertido... listo para morir, topo?– Twist estaba convirtiéndose en Blakk –A la gallardía!– Pronto aun conservaba su espíritu, lo malo es que eso no seria suficiente, Twist lanzaba babosas en todas direcciones y siempre impactaban al pobre Pronto.

Kord estaba a morir, cansado y adolorido, Nachos comenzaba a decaer, pero seguia inerte de daños físicos, el troll de las cavernas subió por la ladera y se oculto tras unas rocas, Nachos lanzo una babosa Granada Malvada y destruyó el refugio del grandote.

El susodicho cayo en un extremo del lugar, Nachos tomo su lanzadora y le apunto con una babosa Trilladora Malvada...

Después de eso solo se escucho un disparo seguido por un grito...

**Con Pronto y Twist...**

–No estas cansado de perder?– reto Twist –Pronto jamás va a rendirse...al menos eso creo...– lo ultimo lo susurro para el mismo.

–Twist lo sorprendió con una babosa Electroshock malvada, Pronto medio aturdido por la electrocución lanzo una babosa Tornado, pero se desvío y callo justo donde Blakk...este se unió a la lucha y le apunto con su ametralladora a Pronto...lentamente cada engranaje se iba colocando provocando una lluvia de babosas malvadas directas hacia Pronto...

Mientras tanto Trixie seguía sin moverse, Eli por control de Blakk tomo su lanzadora y cargo a Burpy, minutos mas antes de venir al duelo todas las babosas de Eli fueron transformadas en malvas, Blakk le pidió a Quentin que le añadiera ciertas sustancias a la formula para que las babosas ya no conservaran ninguna emoción o sentimiento, y que también pudieran ser controladas por el mismo...

Trixie tomo su lanzadora y le apunto con una babosa Tornado, ambos caminaban en círculos, estaban a una distancia de unos tres metros, muy cerca...Blakk le ordeno a Eli que le disparara...pero el no lo hacia, no aun, todavía estaba un poco al mando de su cuerpo, y cada vez que miraba esos hermosos ojos verdes...y ese bello rostro con esa sonrisa, lo hacia sentirse fuerte...mucho...

– ¿Eli...?– ella lo llamo –Trix...– Blakk volvió a entrar en su mente – ¿Que quieres?– ella bajo un poco el arma.

–Eli, ese no eres tu...– ella lo miro a los ojos –No...si...basta!– casi pero no –Eli, escúchame...porque lo haces?– el desvío su lanzadora.

–No es de tu incumbencia...– ella coloco su arma en el portador de su pierna, se acerco mas y lo miro directamente.

–Si lo es...Eli, te amo...– el bajo completamente el arma, y le tomo una mano con ternura, viéndola directamente a los ojos –Yo...te amo Trix...– lo logro.

¿Pero...será para siempre...? Pues...no, Blakk fue mas fuerte...Eli, teniendo a Trixie tan cerca de el tomo su lanzadora y le apunto con Burpy...disparo, Trixie cayo al suelo inconsciente...

**Continuara...**

Pronto y Kord están en el peligro de morir, al igual que Trixie ¿Ahora que pasara?

Lamento tardar tanto, pero bueno tuve unos "pocos" inconvenientes...lo siento...

Por cierto gracias Aky, gracias a ella pude subir el cap, te lo agradezco!

Gracias a todos por sus reviews!

Besos, una muy perdida y loca:

Jen


End file.
